Sombre Facette
by Dr MAD and Co
Summary: Gin en a kidnappé, torturé et tué des gens. Gosses, adultes, lycéens, il ne fait plus la différence. Jusqu'à ce jour... Gin's P.O.V.
1. Kidnapping

Sombre facette.

Chapitre 1 : Kidnapping.

Je peste en serrant les dents, ma voiture lancée à vive allure. Bordel, ce qu'ils peuvent être chiants, ces agents du FBI ! Je rage à cause d'une erreur de Vodka. Quel con, celui-là ! M'appeler alors que j'étais en pleine mission ! Ça a réveillé le gosse que je devais enlever, et les parents ont appelé les flics. Et bien sûr, fallait qu'une voiture du FBI soit dans le coin !

Comment ça a commencé ? C'est simple ! Un homme assez riche et ayant de bonnes relations se mêlait un peu trop des affaires du syndicat. Ano Kata aurait pu le flinguer, mais ce gars avait des données assez compromettantes sur nous et il les avait dissimulées. D'où le kidnapping d'ailleurs.

Les bruits des balles me ramène à la réalité. La Porsche a des difficultés à aller vite. Forcément avec toute cette neige ! Je prends le col de la sorcière blanche, surnommé ainsi en raison d'une femme hurlant au volant dans les virages, terrifiant tous ceux qui la croisait.

Je serais plus du genre à l'abattre, le genre une balle entre deux yeux, plutôt que de me laisser gagner par la panique. Les fantômes n'existent pas.

C'est marrant, mais ça me fait immédiatement penser à Sherry. Sherry. Elle est la seule qui m'échappe encore et toujours. La seule qui m'excite et que je veux flinguer mais en même temps laisser en vie.

Comment a-t-elle fait dans cette chambre à gaz, où elle devait mourir sous l'ordre du Boss ? Comment s'est-elle échappée de l'Haido City Hotel, où Vodka et moi étions sur le toit, Pisco en bas ? Même si elle avait été aidée en haut par un inconnu dont la voix ne me dit rien encore aujourd'hui, Pisco n'aurait pu la rater en bas, avant de se faire descendre.

Peut-être aurais-je dû l'écouter avant de le tuer ? Mais le temps pressait...

Un grognement se fait entendre à l'arrière. Je jette un vif coup d'oeil dans mon rétroviseur interne et constate que le marmot de quatre ans seulement vient de se réveiller. Il se contente de me regarder avec ses yeux grands ouverts, mais encore embrumés par le chloroforme.

Il ne bougera pas. Pas dans cette côte si imposante, au beau milieu d'une tempête de neige, qui vient de se lever, comme pour masquer ma vue à la voiture du FBI qui me suit toujours.

Je prends un virage à 90°C sans réfléchir. Puis un autre. La nuit s'épaissit. Les nuages assombrissent ma vision -déjà pas terrible- et m'empêchent aussi de tirer dans les pneus de la voiture à l'aide de mon Beretta et du rétroviseur droit. Qu'une seule option. Rouler. Et espérer. Et espérer.

Le gosse finit quand même par se rendre compte qu'il n'est pas là où il devrait être et commence à chialer. La chose qui devrait m'amuser en temps normal me fait chier. Avec cette putain de route, j'ai autre chose à faire qu'a entendre les diverses supplications de mes victimes.

\- Ferme-la ! Ordonnais-je sans regarder dans le rétroviseur interne. Ou je risque de me planter !

Nouveau virage.

\- MAMAN ! PAPA !

\- JE T'AI DIT DE LA BOUCLER !

Le mioche hurle toujours. Je me retourne et lui lance un regard du genre 'tu vas vite la fermer ou je te bute', ce qui le fait taire aussitôt.

J'aime faire ça. Je suis fier en quelque sorte de ce regard que je suis le seul de tous les agents à faire. Mais je n'ai plus le temps de me féliciter de ça. En effet, par regarder le gosse, ça voulait dire aussi quitter la route des yeux. Et je n'ai pas vu ce virage.

Je retiens mon souffle. Et ma Porsche enfonce la glissière de sécurité avant de tomber dans le vide.

Black out.


	2. Egarés dans le blizzard

Chapitre 2 : Égarés dans le blizzard.

Quelque chose ne cesse de me pousser la tête. Je pense à un animal avant d'entendre le ronflement caractéristique du moteur de ma fidèle voiture. Puis on dirait aussi une voix. Non ? Si !

Je parviens difficilement à ouvrir les yeux. Je constate que c'est le marmot qui me poussais doucement la tête. Je me redresse, en voulant lui demander ce qui s'était passé, mais la seule chose qui sort de ma bouche est un râle.

La tête tourne. Il me faut bien dix minutes supplémentaires pour me remettre. Je constate aussi que les vitres sont fendues. Et là je me rappelle.

Je crois avoir grogné sur le gosse, puis je suis sûr d'avoir loupé le virage. Une chance que la neige est tout amorti. Sinon, il n'y aurait plus personne.

\- On est où ? Me demanda le gamin.

Bonne question ça. Sans lui répondre, je coupe le moteur de la voiture. Je suis étonné qu'elle n'est pas explosée suite au choc de la chute. Là encore, je me dis que les allemands sont les pros de la mécanique. Et le blindage des vitres et de la carrosserie par l'Organisation m'a aussi sauvé la vie. Pour l'instant.

Je tente de pousser la porte du côté conducteur, mais elle a été quand même déformée par le choc et refuse de s'ouvrir.

Côté gauche. C'est parti !

Je flanque un coup de pied dans la porte côté conducteur et suis surpris de la voir de détacher du restant de la carrosserie. Pas étonnant vu le choc.

Je parviens à m'extirper de la voiture je ne sais trop comment et me redresse, histoire de voir où j'ai atterri. Au milieu d'un ravin. La neige brille tellement que ma vue en est troublée.

Je fais le tour de la voiture, ignorant le gamin qui me fait signe de l'intérieur. Mais il faut quand même que je le ramène au QG. Un ordre est un ordre. Seulement dans ce coin...

Je continue de marcher autour de ma vieille voiture, qui me semble désormais incapable de faire la moindre borne dans cet état. En fait, elle a absorbé la plupart des chocs, ce qui fait que je suis encore là. Décidément, elle m'aura sauvé la mise un paquet de fois. Si elle était vivante, il n'y aurait jamais assez de mots sur cette terre pour lui dire 'Merci'.

Comme elle est à moitié sur le flanc droit, j'escalade l'amas de neige qui l'empêche de s'affaler complètement sur le côté. L'occasion de constater que mon genou gauche me fait mal. J'ai dû le cogner pendant la descente. Je toque à la vitre :

\- Gamin. Tiens toi, je vais la remettre sur ses roues !

Hochement de tête. Bon, on dirait qu'à part chialer, ce mioche sait aussi se servir de sa tête. Pas trop quand même -je l'espère- car je ne tiens pas à me retrouver avec un deuxième Sherry.

Assez palabré, je me place vers le milieu de la voiture, et pousse de tout mon poids. Comme je le pensais, l'amas de neige est assez haut pour que la Porsche rebascule sur ses roues sans trop d'effort.

Bon, ça c'est fait. Reste plus qu'à récupérer ce qu'on peut et trouver un abri. Parce que là, je ne donne pas deux jours de survie dans toute cette neige. Sans eau ni nourriture. Enfin, l'eau c'est aussi de la neige et je pourrais manger le gosse en cas de grosse faim. Mais je n'en suis pas là et j'espère vraiment ne jamais avoir à faire ça un jour.

\- Elle marche pas la voiture ? Me demande le gamin, un air innocent plaqué sur le visage.

\- Non.

Réponse un peu trop sèche de ma part, mais ça le fait sourire. Sans doute parce que c'est la première fois que je lui parle depuis l'accident.

\- Désolé pour hier, marmonne-t-il. J'ai paniqué...

Même la plus grosse punition ne suffirait pas. Il a quand même déglingué ma Porsche. Les moqueries vont fuser au QG. Je devrais peut-être me calmer là-dessus. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un tas de ferraille.

\- Tiens-moi ça !

Le gosse prend le portable que je lui tends, toujours à l'intérieur de ma voiture. Je déteste confier mes affaires, même à Vodka, mais là, je dois le poser pour trouver mon Beretta. Et vu l'état de mes poches, je suis pas sûr que l'appareil téléphonique y reste longtemps.

Finalement le flingue se montre, étant caché sous le siège passager. Je le récupère, cherche un éventuel chargeur, puis laisse tomber en constatant qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autre. Je reprends le portable et ordonne :

\- Sors.

Le gosse s'exécute, mi-effrayé, mi-excité à l'idée d'être en terre inconnue. C'est vrai qu'être gosse de riche ne doit pas permettre de se promener un peu partout. Mais plutôt d'être coincé entre quatre murs et de faire ce qu'on ordonne. Rien que cette pensée m'énerve au plus haut point. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus avec précision, mais cela m'irrite.

Il frissonne au contact du froid. Je le tire de la voiture et constate qu'il n'avait pas de chaussures. Négligence de ma part. Pourtant, c'était l'une des premières règles que j'avais apprise. Lors d'un kidnapping, toujours prendre les chaussures. Cela laisse une marge de temps supplémentaire en pensant que la personne est simplement sortie. J'aurais pu le faire. Le temps que la nounou et les parents réagissent. J'aurais pu agripper la toute petite paire de chaussures devant l'entrée.

Faute de ça, je sens que je vais devoir le porter. Ça se confirme. Le froid lui mordant les pieds, il retourne sur le siège de la voiture. Je soupire et fais le tour jusqu'au coffre. Je le soulève, mais il n'y a rien que je puisse emmener et qui me sera utile. Je prends juste le gilet jaune, imposé depuis peu suite à une réglementation française trouvée excellente.

Puis je m'approche ensuite du marmot et le soulève. À quatre ans, ça pèse trois fois rien ces choses là.

Il faut retrouver où je suis. Ensuite, j'aviserais.

Je me mets en marche, le gosse sur l'épaule. Puis à une bonne distance de l'épave qu'était ma voiture, je sors mon flingue. Avec une pointe de regrets tout de même, je vise le morceau de moteur apparent au loin, puis tire. Avant ce geste je savais que je le regretterais. Là, c'est cent fois pire. Ma voiture explose brutalement et le gosse se crispe. Je me détourne pour éviter de regarder ce symbole de ma vie de tueur se faire réduire lentement en cendres.

Quelque chose hurle au fond de moi, mais je ne sais pas quoi.

Cette fois, je me mets réellement en marche. Il faut trouver une habitation, si petite qu'elle soit.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre deux. Je remercie Pyroptose au passage, puisque sa fic Volte Face m'a donné envie d'écrire une histoire plus ancrée sur les côtés inexploités des personnages, d'où ce titre. En espérant que ça vous plaise. Merci d'avoir lu.  
**


	3. La maison du chasseur

Chapitre 3 : La maison du chasseur.

 _\- Une Porsche 356A. Noire. Je souhaite utiliser ce type de voiture lorsque je pourrais conduire._

 _Ano Kata ricane un peu derrière son bureau._

 _\- Et pourquoi ce modèle et pas un autre ? Demande-t-il._

 _\- Je ne sais pas, mais je sens que cette voiture m'ira parfaitement pour les missions. C'est tout ce que je souhaite. Je ferais n'importe quel boulot confié. S'il vous plait ?!_

 _\- Tu n'as qu'à peine cinq ans et tu veux un type de voiture précis ? Je suis impressionné ! Soit, s'il te convient d'avoir un modèle vieux de presque vingt ans, à ta guise._

 _Le Boss se leva. Puis il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et appela un membre dont le nom ne disait rien à Gin._

 _\- Merlot !_

 _Quelqu'un de grand et baraqué s'amena en vitesse vers les deux personnes présentes._

 _\- Je te confie ce gosse. Nom de code : Gin._

 _\- Ok..._

* * *

Je secoue la tête. Combien de fois je me suis rappelé de cette scène. À la seule chose qu'Ano Kata m'avait demandé à l'époque où je faisais mon entrée comme novice, j'avais demandé ce type de voiture ! Porsche 356A noire. Et pas une autre.

Même Vodka n'avait jamais dit à qui que ce soit ce qu'il avait souhaité face à Ano Kata, lors de sa première entrevue.

La seule chose qui pouvait me relier à un détail, celui d'une miniature sur un bureau. Mais où était-ce ? Ma mémoire -pourtant défaillante que pour les visages de mes victimes- n'avait jamais su me le dire.

Je finis par laisser mes soucis de côté lorsque j'aperçois un mince filet de fumée au loin. J'accélère le pas, déterminé à savoir qui pourrait être dans ce trou paumé. Cela fait deux bonnes heures que je marche, le gosse s'étant finalement assoupi sur mon épaule, et je souhaite plus que tout trouver un refuge. Même temporaire. Je sais bien qu'il va me falloir descendre de propriétaire -si propriétaire il y a- de ce qui m'attend au bout de cette montée.

Bingo ! J'esquisse un de mes rares sourires qui vont bien avec la température extérieure et me dirige droit vers la maisonnette, droit vers la mort de celui qui réside là.

Je ne sors néanmoins pas tout de suite mon pistolet, car à peine arrivé de la maison, j'entends un appel venant de derrière moi.

Je me retourne. Je devrais être un peu plus prudent, mais la fatigue réduit mes facultés. Le gars porte un fusil en bandoulière mais je sais très bien qu'il ne va pas me viser avec alors que j'ai un gosse sur l'épaule, qui dort de surcroît.

\- Vous êtes perdus ? Demande-t-il.

Humf, un peu trop curieux, on voit ça à sa tête. Je rentre dans son jeu. Pour avoir accès à la maison, il me faut un peu de tactique. Le tuer attendra le temps nécessaire qu'il est fait tout ce que je souhaitais.

\- Oui. Je suis avec mon fils et on a eu un accident. Ça fait deux heures que je marche et je commence à fatiguer.

Sans compter le temps passé dans les vapes et le fait que j'ai dû dormir environ trois heures ces deux derniers jours. Il faut parfois faire des concessions...

\- Alors, entrez. Je vais voir ce que je peux vous proposer. Je n'ai pas de chocolat, mais seulement du lait pour le petit.

\- Ça ira.

Le gars ouvre la porte de la maison en bois et nous laisse pénétrer à l'intérieur. D'ici je vois des rennes en train de manger à l'extérieur.

\- Ah, ça, fait le gars en voyant ma tête un peu surprise. C'est pour Noël. Les gens me demandent de faire le Père Noël.

C'est vrai que si la barbe qu'il avait était blanche et pas grise, il serait facilement reconnu comme étant ce personnage légendaire. Il avait son embonpoint. C'est sûr.

Je décide de laisser le gars nous donner de quoi nous requinquer, puis d'ensuite le tuer. Autant battre le fer quand il est chaud. Il sort une vieille soupe du frigo qui est douteusement consommable et entreprend de la faire chauffer.

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'animaux ces temps-ci, commente-t-il. Dommage, le patté de sanglier est pourtant bon, sur une tranche de pain grillé.

Sûrement un étranger venu chasser là il y a des décennies, puis qui est resté. Le pain n'est pas la chose la plus réputée au Japon. Il n'y a guère que les français qui se payent le luxe d'avoir de longues baguettes faites de cet aliment. Même en Allemagne, acheter des petits pains revient hors de prix.

Je veux dormir, mais le gars est toujours vivant (toujours debout) et c'est hors de question de me laisser aller avant d'en finir. Il sort une bouteille de vin.

\- C'est du vin fin de Bordeaux. J'en fais venir une bouteille chaque année pour cette période. Evidemment, je la bois seul, mais je vais faire ma première exception. Vous allez me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Un français. J'avais vu juste.

Le gosse ouvre un œil à cause de l'odeur, bonne c'est vrai, qui commence à se dégager de la soupe.

\- Ah, lance le chasseur, avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit. C'est bien tu es réveillé. Tu vas manger avec ton papa ?

\- Mais c'est pas mon papa, rétorque le mioche. Je ne le connais pas lui.

\- Quoi ?

Le gars se détourne du gosse pour me fixer, mais j'ai déjà sortit mon Beretta de ma poche intérieure.

\- Justement, on allait parler de ça dehors, lâchais-je, une lueur mauvaise dans mes yeux.

* * *

'Pitié' est le dernier mot qui est sorti de sa bouche. Habituellement, je suis impatient d'écouter les supplications des victimes. Mais là, j'ai juste hâte d'en finir. Le corps s'écroule devant moi. Derniers spasmes. Puis c'est la fin.

Je récupère juste les clés que le gars portait en permanence. Puis je place le viseur de mon pistolet au niveau d'une couche de neige fraîche. Habituellement, j'aurais camouflé le corps plus que ça, mais là je suis juste HS. Et qui dit HS, dit repos. Et vite. Je tire à deux reprises sur la couche neigeuse. J'aurais bien tiré plus, mais le 'clic-clic' qui s'échappe de mon engin semeur de mort m'indique que je n'ai plus de balles. Déjà... Ça passe vite.

La neige tombe et vient recouvrir le corps. Il disparaît totalement, masquant le crime. Je m'en retourne dans la maison, où est le gosse s'il n'est pas crétin. Je le vois pas marcher dans la neige, pieds nus de plus. Pas à quatre ans, non.

Quelque chose m'a empêché de tuer le gars face au mioche. Quelque chose d'immoral ? Je ne saurais le dire. Mais tout ce que je savais, c'est que ce gosse n'aurait jamais pu ôter cette vision de son esprit et qu'une partie de lui aurait été atteinte psychologiquement. Ça l'aurait traumatisé.

Bon sang ! Ces réflexions à la con me donnent mal à la tête ! Quelle idée que j'ai eu ! Ça ne va plus ! 'Tuer devant un gosse, c'est pas bien !'

Pourtant, si je compte, je l'ai fait pas mal de fois, seul ou assisté. Merlot m'y avait même encouragé une fois. Avant sa mort. Avant que le Boss me force à l'abattre pour prouver ma valeur. Une chose que j'avais mis du temps à digérer.

Merlot était comme Scotch et Shuichi Akai. Ils étaient tous les trois du FBI. Des rats comme je les appelle, à force d'avoir entendu les autres les appeler de la sorte.

Malgré moi, je frissonne. Je prie pour que ça soit dû plus au froid qu'à mes sombres pensées et retourne dans cette maison, désormais sans propriétaire.

* * *

 **Encore un chapitre. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour éviter de s'ennuyer... Bonne lecture, et un merci au follower, ainsi qu'aux review de Pyroptose pour cette fic, et d'autres. Ainsi qu'à Claude Le Noctambule, en espérant que ça plaise. A plus!**


	4. Une Nouvelle assommante

Chapitre 4 : Une nouvelle assommante.

 _Le deuxième corps s'abat devant moi. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Je lève les yeux sur le bourreau qui a osé les tuer devant moi. Un sourire mince s'étire sur ses lèvres. Je n'arrive pas à identifier les corps, mais ces morts me mettent en rage. À cinq ans, je saisis le pistolet qui a tué ces deux inconnus auquel je tiens pourtant, tandis que le type me coinçait sous son bras._

 _Grosse erreur. Je déverrouille la sécurité, comme je venais juste de le voir faire. Puis je le pointe sur sa tête, tandis que le 'clic' l'alarme. Trop tard._

 _C'est avec la tête ensanglantée que ce meurtrier me lâche, maintenant n'étant plus qu'une enveloppe vide. J'aperçois enfin le pourquoi du comment j'aime beaucoup les Porsches. Il y avait une miniature sur le tapis, maintenant tâché de sang._

 _Un autre homme, vêtu de noir, s'approche de moi. Il considère un instant le cadavre de celui que j'ai tué et les deux autres. Puis fixe l'arme que je tiens._

 _J'appuie sur la gâchette une nouvelle fois. Sauf que la balle dedans s'enraye. Elle avait été mal mise dans le chargeur, mais ça je ne le savais pas à l'époque._

 _L'homme abat la crosse de son flingue sur ma tête. Je sombre dans le noir. En sueurs._

* * *

C'est effectivement en sueurs que je me réveille. Bon, au moins la nuit a été réparatrice. Mais quel cauchemar ! Il y avait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus fait. Il m'avait semblé que j'avais réussi à l'évacuer mais apparemment non.

Je repousse mes draps. Je déteste dormir dans les coins que je ne connais pas, mais là, ça tenait de l'ordre de la survie. Je constate qu'il y a une glace et que j'y vois mon reflet.

Pff, même à trente-cinq ans, on n'a déjà plus la forme ?! Ben je me vois mal quand je serais vieux. Mon regard s'arrête sur la cicatrice qui dépasse légèrement sur mon front quand j'enlève mon chapeau. Voilà pourquoi je me laisse pousser les cheveux. Pour la masquer. Comme le fait que je garde le chapeau. Même Vodka ne l'a jamais vue. Je ne la partagerais pas. Avec personne.

Je me dépêche de remettre mon galurin en place, et enfile mon manteau. Le plus chiant, avec des habits noirs, c'est en été. Ça explique aussi qu'Ano Kata ne nous confie des missions plus en soirée. Sachant que la plupart de ses agents refusent de se changer...

Je pousse la porte, après avoir renoncé à peigner ma longue chevelure qui en ferait rêver plus d'une. Il s'agit aussi d'un pari avec Akai Shuichi, mort maintenant. Qui ferait pousser ses cheveux le plus bas ? Hein ?

Crétin ! On n'a jamais pu mesurer, de toute façon, t'avais été repéré comme agent du FBI avant. Et faire ça sur un cadavre pour voir qui avait gagné n'apporterais rien. Il ne pourrait jamais attester de ma victoire.

Chacun ses égaux. Moi je déteste perdre mes paris.

* * *

Le gosse s'enfile sa soupe (la seule chose d'à peu près mangeable ici) tandis que j'ouvre la porte. Un vent glacial me pousse à refermer la porte. Ben c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais l'amener au QG, moi. Dommage. Au moins, je ne l'aurais plus eu sur le dos et j'aurais arrêté de ressasser ces pensées stupides, qui me stressent depuis l'accident.

Je refais le frigo. Les mots 'Fromage pasteurisé' ne me dit rien. En plus, comme si le produit voulait me narguer, il y a une grosse vache rouge qui se marre. Une drôle d'envie me prend d'aller étrangler celui qui a eu l'idée de ce dessin.

Mais bon, si ce 'fromage pasteurisé' est dans le frigo, c'est que ça doit être comestible. Il y a une date dessus, le 11/2015 mais cela ne m'indique rien du tout. J'en prend un morceau. Pas mauvais.

C'est vrai qu'au Japon le 'fromage pasteurisé' n'est pas courant. Mais là, j'ai trop faim pour faire gaffe. Je chipe un bout de pain et entreprend de le tartiner avec ce 'fromage pasteurisé'. Le gamin s'est arrêté de manger et me regarde. Fixement.

\- Quoi?! Lui dis-je en reculant machinalement mon bout de pain de sa personne, de peur qu'il me le vole.

\- Je peux en avoir une aussi ? Demande-t-il.

\- Bah tiens !

Je lui tends le couteau et le pain, ainsi que le 'fromage pasteurisé' qui est décidément très bon.

Après coup, je lui ai donné une arme, sans réfléchir. En même pas deux jours, j'ai violé pas mal d'interdits de l'Organisation quand j'y repense. Mais il me rattrape en me disant :

\- Je peux pas, grand-père refuse que je me serve d'un couteau. Je sais même pas comment l'utiliser.

\- Tant pis.

\- Vous pouvez pas le faire ?

\- Non. Maintenant, boucles-là et laisse moi bouffer tranquille !

Je crois que c'est le plus grand échange que j'ai eu avec lui depuis le 'J'veux pas aller au dodo !' d'hier au soir. Je l'ai décidé à dormir par une baffe. Et en lui donnant un mouchoir parce qu'il arrêtait pas de chialer après.

Je sais, je sais, mais pour la pédagogie, faut voir avec Vermouth. Point barre.

* * *

\- J'arrive pas à marcher !

Je me retourne pour la dixième fois depuis douze minutes environ. Forcément, il nage dans ces vêtements, mais niveau chaud, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver. Je ne prête pas mon manteau. Y a qu'une personne qui peut me le demander et elle m'échappe depuis des lustres.

J'ai dû faire au moins treize ourlets pour chaque jambe et je ne veux même plus repenser au nombre qu'il a fallut pour les bras. Le gamin a un chapeau de trappeur (là non plus, je ne prête pas le mien), et des bottes qui lui vont après lui avoir fait enfiler quatre paires de chaussettes.

J'ai même pas envie de l'engueuler là. Je fais demi-tour, le coince sous le bras et repart.

Les pistolets que j'ai pris semblent peser une tonne dans les poches de ma veste que j'ai raccommodé comme je pouvais.

\- C'était quoi comme voiture que vous aviez ?

\- Une Porsche. Pourquoi ?

Les mots me sont sortis machinalement de la bouche. On est arrêtés vers l'entrée d'un petit village, à une quinzaine de kilomètres d'un barrage. Ce même village qui avait faillit finir inondé par un fou furieux qui haïssait tout le monde. Un gosse haut comme trois pommes avait arrêté l'inondation à temps, mais si j'avais lu l'article, c'était juste parce qu'il y avait les résultats de fan car dessous.

J'aime bien ces courses, mais c'est mieux de poursuivre les victimes que d'essayer de rejoindre la tête du classement.

\- Non, parce que grand-père en avait une comme la vôtre sur son bureau. Il voulait pas que j'y joue. Ça porte malheur d'après lui.

Ces quelques mots me ramènent sur terre.

\- De quelle couleur est-elle ?

\- Noire. Tout comme la vôtre je vous dis !

C'est là. Ça me revient. C'était ce modèle que j'ai vu cette nuit sur le tapis tâché de sang. Dans mon cauchemar.

\- Bon, allez. Il faut trouver une maison et un téléphone.

En fait, je crois que je me dis plus ça à moi qu'à lui, puisqu'il est obligé de suivre.

\- Tu va tuer quelqu'un d'autre si je dis que j'te connais pas ?

Question en suspens. Auquel je ne dis que :

\- Oui.

* * *

\- Pas de problèmes, vous pouvez utiliser mon fixe si vous le souhaitez.

\- Merci.

La femme rondouillarde s'éloigne, me laissant seul comme un con à la cuisine. Le gamin est au salon devant la télé. Mais je pouvais le voir dans l'espace de la porte ouverte sur le canapé. Une chance que j'ai pu voler des vêtements pour lui. Ça aurait fait bizarre, un mioche dans des habits dix fois trop grands.

Il cesse de bailler et s'endort. Je résiste à la tentation de répondre à son bâillement et commence à saisir le fixe, donné par la grosse femme deux minutes plus tôt.

J'avais essayé de faire mon sourire le plus sympathique à la dame mais ça n'a pas dû marcher car je sens un peu de crainte dans la voix de la femme.

Pas facile d'être 'décontracté' quand on vous a toujours dit d'être sur vos gardes et que l'ami pouvait plus vous poignarder dans le dos que l'ennemi.

 _'Hier les chercheurs de la police scientifique ont pu identifier deux corps dans une Porsche de modèle 356A. Les recherches pour les identifieront été vaines, trop peu de restes ADN ayant été retrouvés. Il semblerait qu'une course-poursuite suite à un enlèvement soit à l'origine de ce drame._

 _Nous attendons confirmation, mais il se pourrait que Takeshi Agasa, le petit garçon de cinq ans enlevé il y a deux jours, soit effectivement décédé dans cet accident de voiture, le septième depuis cette fin d'année au col de la sorcière blanche.'_

Je repose le combiné en entendant les informations à la télévision. Je n'avais pas encore appuyé sur les touches de toute façon.

Attends une minute. Je suis _mort_?!

C'est une blague ?!

Mais dans ma tête, je ne pense qu'à une chose.

LIBERTEEEEEEE !

* * *

 **Voilà, fin de ce chapitre. Reviewez si vous aimez (ou pas). Pour répondre à Pyroptose, les six premiers chapitres ont été écrits le même soir, j'avais beaucoup d'inspiration. J'espère que ce n'est pas 'trop vite fait'. Merci d'avoir lu.**


	5. Gin le fantôme

Chapitre 5 : Gin le fantôme.

 _\- Le meilleur moyen d'être en vie, c'est de se faire passer pour mort. Le savais-tu Gin ?_

 _\- Non. Pourquoi ? Qu'y gagne-t-on ?_

 _Merlot avait alors répondu que c'était une liberté totale, impossible qu'on te cours après sans cesse, du moment que t'es prudent._

 _\- Si une fois, le FBI te coince, n'hésite pas. Il leur sera plus dur de te localiser. Un paquet de leurs agents rêvent de me mettre la main dessus et de m'inculper de la vingtaine de crimes que j'ai commis sous l'ordre du patron._

 _\- Mais s'ils te coincent, il faudra qu'on te tue ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est la loi du syndicat. Sauf si tu disparaît. Mais là, il s'agit non seulement de berner le FBI, mais aussi le syndic en personne. Sinon, ça ferait bizarre._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Tu te vois comme ayant perdu un criminel, stopper tes recherches sous prétexte qu'il est mort alors que le FBI enquête à deux pas de toi ?_

 _\- Non…_

* * *

Et aujourd'hui, c'est effectivement le cas.

Je suis content. Pour une fois, même le syndicat me croit mort. Mort. Refroidit. Ou plutôt carbonisé par l'explosion.

À moins que ça ne soit qu'une ruse du FBI. Mais je ne pense pas. Ils savaient pour l'enlèvement. Si ça avait été le cas, ils seraient descendu immédiatement, malgré la tempête pour me coincer. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir si la voiture m'avait poursuivit jusqu'en haut de ce fameux virage.

En engueulant le gamin, je n'avais vu aucun phare.

Donc, m'avaient-ils lâché avant ? Ça serait bien.

\- Vous avez fini avec le combiné ?

Je sursaute. La femme est de nouveau sur le palier de la cuisine.

\- Ah ? Euh ? Oui. Merci !

Je lui tends et elle le saisit rapidement entre ses mains.

\- Vous avez un joli garçon. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Et voilà. Ça recommence. Je réponds sans être vraiment dans la conversation.

\- Kenjuro. Kenjuro Ishigo.

\- C'est votre fils ? Il vous ressemble.

\- Non, je suis son oncle.

Autant enfoncer le mensonge puisqu'on y est.

\- D'accord. Je suis à la chambre si vous avez besoin de moi. Je dois téléphoner à une amie.

Je la sens plus détendue. Sans doute parce que la nouvelle de ma 'mort' m'avait rendu plus vivant pendant cinq minutes.

Mon regard se pose de nouveau sur le gosse qui dort. Lui aussi n'a plus d'identité. Comment faire pour le ramener ?

Si je fais ça, le FBI saura d'une manière ou d'une autre que je suis vivant. D'un autre côté, je ne peux pas le tuer, ça reviendrait au même résultat. J'ai juste laissé le téléphone portable quelque part dans la neige -après l'avoir brisé avec une pierre- avant de partir ce matin. De toute façon, sa batterie était morte, et hors de question que quelqu'un tombe dessus et accède aux contacts de l'Organisation par ma faute.

Chose curieuse, j'ai même pas envie de tuer. La femme qui m'a vue, je m'en contrefiche. Mais pas la suite de ce que j'entends au téléphone.

\- Jodie. Vous allez bien ? Ici on a de la neige. Et vous ? Quelle tempête ! J'ai écouté les nouvelles de l'accident hier au soir. Oui. Le type et le gosse sont morts ? Triste pour lui. Même pas cinq ans.

Je me lève sans faire de bruits.

\- Vivement que je reprenne du service ! J'en ai marre de cet arrêt maladie pour une petite blessure par balle. Quoi ? Non, elle m'a juste effleurée le genou, pas besoin d'en faire une thèse je te dis. Oui, c'est ça. À plus !

Je suis vers la pièce où elle se trouve. Un couteau dans la main. Un agent du FBI ? Même ici ? Le monde n'est plus sûr de nos jours. Elle va le comprendre.

Ne pas réveiller le gosse. Je la plaque contre le mur de mon bras droit en appuyant sur sa trachée alors qu'elle venait juste de se retourner. Je suis costaud, assez pour soutenir soixante-dix kilos de cette manière. Elle tente de parler mais mon petit système l'empêche d'émettre le moindre son compréhensible. Ses pieds s'agitent vainement à deux centimètres du sol.

Ses yeux se remplissent d'effroi quand ils croisent les miens. Je crois qu'elle m'a reconnu. Trop tard pour revenir en arrière maintenant. Elle souffle juste :

\- Gin...

\- Bonne réponse.

Et j'abats ma lame dans son front.

* * *

\- Tu fais quoi ?

Je suis au garage, en train d'enlever la plaque d'immatriculation de la moto de la défunte, et de la placer sur la voiture.

\- Je remets les bonnes plaques en place.

Le gosse s'amène à mon niveau. Il se penche avec un intérêt soudain.

\- Ça ne porte pas malheur de jouer avec les grosses voitures ?

\- Quoi ? Je joue pas là !

Pff, tous les même ces marmots. Toujours à demander ce qui les regarde pas.

\- C'est grand-père qui dit ça !

\- Et comment qu'il s'appelle ton grand-père ?

Ça y est. Je suis énervé. Il faut que je me calme. Bon c'est pas parce que le village était presque désert tout à l'heure qu'il faut s'éterniser ici. Mais y a quand même un cadavre en haut bordel !

S'il pouvait la fermer.

\- Il s'appelle Ishigo Agasa. Et toi t'en a un grand-père ?

Le gamin s'arrête. J'ai bugué. Ishigo Agasa. Ce nom. Où l'ai-je entendu ?

\- Il habite où ?

\- A Tokyo.

Je dois en avoir le cœur net.

\- Tu sais où précisément ?

\- Oui, mais il faut que je sois dans la rue pour reconnaître.

Bon, à quatre ans, faut pas trop en demander non plus.

\- Je te ramène chez toi.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, si tu ne dis pas ton vrai nom aux gens qui te ne demandent. Tu t'appelles Kenjuro Ishigo, ok ?

\- Oui.

Je prends les clés et démarre le véhicule. Direction Tokyo. Ces souvenirs inexpliqués m'oppressent. Il faut que je sache. À tout prix.

* * *

 **Encore un chapitre. Tapé à l'avance, du coup s'il est pas publié, ça me perturbe. Merci pour la review de Pyroptose. Enjoy!**


	6. En quête de la vérité

Chapitre 6 : En quête de la vérité.

 _\- Vas-y !_

 _La voix froide d'Ano Kata, ainsi qu'un flingue sur ma tempe ne me laissent guère le choix. Merlot est face à moi. Le seul instructeur qui avait accepté de s'occuper du gamin qui avait refroidit implacablement le numéro deux de l'Organisation à l'époque au nom de code :Martini._

 _Je ne veux pas. Pour la première fois depuis qu'on me le demande, je dois tuer un de mes seuls amis. Mais ce qui me fait presser la gâchette est un mouvement, à peine descriptible de Merlot._

 _Un hochement de tête._

 _Je prends une grande inspiration, comme aux entraînements, et presse la détente de l'arme de mort. Merlot s'écroule, tout comme une larme vite camouflée par la pluie qui me refroidit encore plus que la mort de mon seul ami._

 _\- Bon boulot. Le FBI réfléchira à deux fois. La prochaine fois, on fera gaffe. Quant à toi, tu es bien un agent de qualité. Bravo Gin, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi._

 _Ano Kata me laisse en plan, en haut de cet immeuble en construction. Je me laisse à pleurer. Mais pas ici. Au volant de ma nouvelle voiture. Une Porsche 356A noire. Livrée comme promis à mes dix-sept ans._

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'une voiture contre la perte d'un ami ?_

 _Un prix de consolation. Il faudra que je change les plaques d'immatriculation, mais plus tard._

 _Je sèche mes larmes devant mon nouveau partenaire. Vodka._

 _C'est à ce moment-là que je me rends compte que j'ai pris du gallon. Je ne suis plus l'assistant mais l'assisté._

* * *

Même si je ne suis pas fan des voitures familiales, je dois dire que celle-ci a du punch. Puis après tout, c'est normal, puisque cette voiture appartient à un agent du FBI. Même s'ils ont des voitures de fonction, elle n'allait pas s'acheter une poubelle.

Je repense à la mienne et j'en manque de chialer. Mais c'est aussi ça qui va peut-être me permettre de découvrir la vérité sur tout ce qui m'oppresse.

On roule à bon train, et ça à l'air de plaire au marmot qui regarde défiler le paysage, tout excité.

\- Tu vas super vite ! Me lance-t-il.

...

'Tu'?

Depuis quand il me tutoie lui ? Et sans gène en plus. Tout le monde me dit 'vous' sauf le Boss. Enfin, le Boss il fait ce qu'il veut et il a le droit. Mais un môme de quatre ans, haut comme trois pommes et en face d'un assassin en plus, dire 'tu'... Pas froid aux yeux.

J'en profite pour le regarder vraiment.

Cheveux bruns tirant sur le noirs, yeux bleus... Ce n'est pas courant pour un japonais. Vivement que je m'en débarrasse. Ça résoudra plusieurs problèmes et écarts de ma part.

\- Dis moi 'vous' quand tu me parles.

Juste pour lui signaler qu'on tutoie pas n'importe qui comme ça. Il me connaît pas.

\- D'accord, je te tutoie plus. Ça te va ?

Laisse tomber.

* * *

\- Grand-père, il veut pas qu'on aille aussi vite ! C'est légal la vitesse ou tu vas ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu crois pas qu'avec un kidnapping, deux meurtres et des vols en tous genre, j'vais m'amuser à me faire repérer en plus pour un excès de vitesse !

\- Pourquoi au Japon on roule à gauche ?

Question d'histoire, ça ! Et je n'étais pas vraiment fort en la matière.

\- C'est comme ça. On voulait imiter les anglais à une époque.

\- Les anglais roulent à gauche ? Ils sont bizarres...

\- Une question d'équitation. Au Moyen Age, les chevaliers plaçaient leur épée à gauche, pour la sortir de la main droite plus facilement. Ils montaient sur leurs chevaux à gauche. Et se battaient à droite. Quand ils se croisaient, c'était plus facile pour eux d'être à la droite de leur adversaire. D'où le fait qu'ils se déplaçaient sur la gauche. Les anglais ont gardé cette habitude de rouler à gauche.

Et me voilà prof d'histoire maintenant. Ce gosse me perturbe. Ça ne va plus du tout.

\- C'est quoi le Moyen Age ?

\- Un peu la même chose que nous avec les samouraïs à cheval, mais avec des gars recouverts d'armure de la tête aux pieds, et qui voulaient conquérir des terres en Europe de l'Ouest.

Comment en est-on venus à parler Moyen Age ?

\- Je croyais que c'étaient les hommes pas vieux, mais pas jeunes non plus, moi !

Je me retiens de rire quelque part au fond de moi. N'importe quoi ! Alors j'espère être dans la catégorie du 'moyen âge', quoiqu'à trente-cinq ans, j'ai vécu plus qu'un homme du double de mon âge.

\- Tu sais j'ai un collègue qui m'a dit que les anglais voulaient modifier la circulation. Les voitures commenceront à rouler à droite l'année prochaine.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui et si la mesure est satisfaisante, ils étendront cette loi pour les camions.

\- Hein ?

\- Les voitures rouleront à droite mais pas les camions. T'imagine un peu le paquet d'accidents s'ils voulaient vraiment faire ça ?

Il met deux secondes à faire le ratio camions à gauche, voitures à droite et le résultat. Puis...

Là, il rigole ! Bon, cette blague n'est pas la plus drôle, en plus je les raconte mal. Je fais 'coincé'. Et le dernier type qui m'a dit que j'étais 'coincé' est mort en haut d'un col de montagne, abattu par Kir sous mon ordre.

Pendant ce temps, le paysage défile. On est revenus dans la plaine et les dernières traces de neiges s'évaporent. Je ne vais pas plus vite pour autant. La voiture de l'ex-agent du FBI a des pneus neige.

\- Ça peut monter jusqu'à combien une voiture ?

Je le fixe deux secondes, puis passe le rapport de la quatrième et grimpe en flèche. Ça va peut-être le faire (enfin) taire.

\- YAHOOOOOO !

On passe en même pas trente secondes d'environ 50 à 130 km/h. Le paysage se floute. Je n'ai pas fini et accélère à nouveau dans la ligne droite qui se présente. Je double un camion et repense à la blague du camion. Je lâche un rire pas assez discret pour le marmot qui me crie :

\- Génial ! En fait t'es un monsieur bien quand tu veux !

J'ai pas l'habitude des compliments. Je me contente de hausser les épaules pour lui faire voir que j'ai relevé. Et trace.

* * *

\- Un menu adulte et un Happy Meal.

La serveuse me fixe bizarrement. Le gosse, sous ma demande, est caché de la vue de la dame, au drive. On s'est paumé vers les environs de la ville de Beika. Elle est tellement grande, cette ville, qu'on ne sait exactement par où rentrer. Puis il va y avoir un autre problème pour nous : les caméras.

Ça explique que je me suis contraint de porter un bonnet 'JOYEUX NOEL', vissé sur mon crâne, une paire de lunettes pour le ski, ainsi que d'avoir essayé de cacher la longueur de ma chevelure par une couette, ce qui ne fut pas une réussite.

Enfin, si je sors pas de la voiture, on ne voit pas trop mon visage et ça devrait passer. Mais ma paranoïa systématique m'oblige à me méfier. Et si il y avait un agent du FBI dans le coin ? Et si le marmot me faisait repérer ?

\- C'est tout ?

Hochement de tête. Je file à la borne de payement et de retrait, sous l'œil scrutateur des caméras. Il faut se bouger et se trouver un coin -genre parc- pour bouffer tranquillement.

Finalement, 'ma' voiture repart. Je roule jusqu'au parc le plus proche en périphérie et m'arrête sur le parking. Et là, je me rends compte que le gosse a réussi à me faire oublier mes soucis pendant tout ce temps.

* * *

 **Et un chapitre de plus pour Pyroptose (qui m'a fait comprendre qu'il était impatient d'avoir la suite). Merci à Eyto pour son PM, j'espère qu'il aimera ce chapitre quand il le lira.**

 **Je voulais signaler aussi pour ceux qui lisent ma fic 'Rendez-moi ma fille' que je la mets de côté pour le moment, attendant un coup d'inspiration. Je la reprendrais mais risque de laisser plus de temps entre les chapitres. J'ai la fin, mais je dois compléter le milieu d'abord.**

 **Sinon, à plus pour le prochain chapitre de cette fic!  
**


	7. Le FBI arrive!

Chapitre 7 : Le FBI arrive.

\- Merci, c'est bon !

Qui aurait cru que je mangerais des frites un jour, sur un banc en hiver, avec un gosse haut comme trois pommes -qui est un otage à la base-, un bonnet de Noël et des lunettes sur la tête, et que tout le monde me croit mort.

Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon 'Au revoir la réputation !' Gin passe de la place du tueur sanguinaire et froid à celle de l'animateur de garderie les soirs.

J'ai laissé tomber -aux sens propre et figuré- le hamburger quand j'ai vu le paquet de sauce dedans. Il me glissait entre les doigts.

Je sais pas comment a fait le gamin pour tout manger. Mes frites ont le goût d'un truc vite préparé. Je regrette maintenant les rares fois où Sherry faisait la cuisine en mission. C'était un truc basique, mais au moins s'était bon.

Il sort une figurine de son sachet Mc Do et la regarde. C'est une de leur jeu, Kurogane Yaiba, un truc comme ça. En tout cas, elle représente un vautour. Quelle idée de mettre un vautour dans un jeu ? Il a de gros yeux, qui semblent prendre toute la place de sa tête. On est fixé par ça, et j'aime pas du tout le concept.

Ça me rappelle aussi l'ombre des corbeaux qui s'étend sur leurs victimes, comme le disait parfois Merlot. En gros c'est ça. On est un syndicat hyper puissant agissant dans l'ombre. Quand on nous voit comme ça, les gens ne perçoivent pas le danger. Ils ne s'en rendent compte qu'au moment où nos serres s'abattent sur eux et ne veulent plus les lâcher.

Mais il est trop tard. Les cadavres vont joncher le sol dès le passage effectué des corbeaux. Un concept sanguinaire certes, mais qui évite à tout le monde d'avoir des problèmes, syndicat comme 'moutons', les gens qui ne savent rien.

Il y a aussi le FBI et d'autres groupes internationaux, qui ont dû bourrer l'Organisation avec un paquets d'agents, tout comme nous l'avons fait chez eux aussi. On est tous coincés. Tu parles, je tire, je parle, tu tires.

\- Et, t'as vu ? c'est Shonosuke, le vautour qui aide Yaiba à battre Onimaru ! Trop fort !

Si tu le dit...

\- Bon, on va y aller...

\- D'accord.

Il saute du banc et me suit.

Je décide d'aller vers la voiture que j'ai emprunté à long terme, mais ce terme va être réduit brutalement. Quelque chose me stoppe avant d'entrer sur le parking, et encore une fois, ma paranoïa me sauve la mise.

\- C'est la voiture de Miki-chan ! Que fait-elle là ?

Jodie Starling, la chieuse de service du FBI est devant. Je n'ai qu'à tourner les talons quand j'entends :

\- Allô Camel ? Tu peux venir au parc Ouest de Beika ? Je suis devant la voiture de Miki-kun et il y a la plaque d'immatriculation de sa moto dessus. Je veux relever les empreintes. Je suis sûre qu'il y a eu un vol. je vais l'appeler.

Merde ! Les empreintes ! J'ai totalement oublié de les effacer avant d'aller au parc. Une chance que je n'ai pas retiré mes gants sauf pour dormir ! Mais ils vont trouver celles du gosse ! Et je vais être grillé. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

\- On file. Pas un mot, sinon je serais obligé de…

Je n'ai pas à finir ma phrase. Le gamin hoche la tête et on file discrètement. J'arrive vers une voiture dont le propriétaire sembler terminer de ranger des choses dans le coffre. C'est mieux que rien.

Je suis derrière lui après avoir vérifié que personne n'est dans les coins, et abat le côté de ma main dans sa nuque. Il tombe dans les pommes.

\- Tu prends une autre voiture ?

\- Oui, il y avait un peu trop d'agents du FBI autour de l'autre.

Au mot FBI, il s'est figé, la bouche ouverte. Avant de reprendre :

\- Trop fort ! t'es aussi recherché que James Bond ! Tu le connais ?

Quoi ? Mais on saute du coq à l'âne !

\- Non. Et toi ?

\- Bah grand-père veut pas que je le regarde à la télé, mais une fois je l'ai vu chez mon oncle Hiroshi Agasa !

\- Il t'interdit beaucoup de chose, ton grand-père ?

\- Bah je peux pas jouer dehors, j'ai pas le droit d'inviter des copains, je dois apprendre et je peux même pas me baigner, alors qu'on a une piscine. C'est nul !

Gosse de riche. Quelque chose m'énerve de nouveau, comme la première fois que j'y ai pensé. Et en même temps, je démarre.

* * *

 _\- Tu n'inviteras personne ici ! C'est hors de question ! Révise !_

 _\- Pourquoi ? La maison est grande, et je vois pas pourquoi mes amis te gêneraient, vu qu'on serait dehors !_

 _\- Tu n'auras jamais leur éducation, c'est impossible que tu les fréquente ! C'est interdit !_

* * *

\- Ça va ?

\- Quoi ? Ah, oui...

Je me déporte du côté gauche. Qui était cet homme que je voyais dans cette courte vision ? Une chose est sûre, cet homme, c'est celui sur lequel Ano Kata veut faire pression.

Et là, une chose m'est sûre. Je ne rapporterais pas ce gosse chez ce gars.

\- Où habite ton oncle Hiroshi Agasa ?

\- Dans le cinquième district de Beika.

\- Alors on va là.

\- ...

\- Pas chez grand-père ?

\- Non. En revanche, tu as combien d'oncles ?

\- Deux. Hiroshi Agasa et Takeshi Kubishi.

Le deuxième nom me dit quelque chose. Celui d'Agasa aussi. C'est à côté de chez le défunt Shinichi Kudo. Ils en parlaient pour une destruction d'un vieux bâtiment avec une bombe arc-en-ciel, inventée par cet homme. Il était en photo sur le journal. Et derrière lui, il y avait...

Une petite fille, dont la couleur de cheveux m'avait justement fait penser à Sherry.

Sherry. Ma pensé revient encore dessus. J'active le clignotant et tourne. Je finis par passer devant l'agence Mouri.

Je grimace. Le FBI avait faillit le tuer, celui-là. Et un gosse lui avait sauvé la mise en jouant au foot. Mais je crois que je suis le seul à me demander si c'était un hasard ou non que le ballon percute la fenêtre au moment où Chianti et Korn allaient faire feu sous mon ordre.

\- Et voilà...

Je me suis arrêté au bout de la rue, de l'autre côté.

\- Tu viens pas ?

Quelle question !

\- Je te rappelle que je t'ai kidnappé ! Je ne vais pas venir avec toi en disant 'Bonjour, j'ai kidnappé votre neveu et je vous le ramène ! Au revoir !'

\- T'es sûr, il est sympa tonton Hiroshi.

\- Non, et maintenant dégage, avant que je change d'avis et te finisse dans un bois !

Le gosse me regarde -déçu et content à la fois- avant de me tendre quelque chose. Sa figurine.

\- Garde Shonosuke pour moi !

Et il file avant de que je lui dise que je ne voulais pas de sa sale figurine. Je le vois courir jusqu'à la porte d'Agasa et sonner. La porte s'ouvre sur un binoclard à lunettes et un échange s'en suit. Je le vois tripoter sa paire de lunettes noires, puis faire entrer le marmot.

Puis le gosse à lunettes ressort dans la rue avec un autre garçon, assez enveloppé et un ballon. C'est celui qui a balancé le ballon dans l'agence Mouri.

Comment peut-on oublier quand on vous empêche d'assassiner les gens ? Et que de tuer c'est le passe temps préféré de celui qui a été interrompu...

J'ai une envie de l'attraper, de l'emmener et de le questionner dans un coin tranquille, mais je ne peux pas maintenant. Pas avec le FBI dans les coins.

Le ballon va rouler à l'arrière de ma voiture. Je me détourne pour éviter que l'on voit mon visage et allume la radio en faisant tourner la figurine dans ma main.

Les gosses continuent le jeu, je fourre la figurine dans ma poche de blouson et repart.

Il me faut un téléphone. Et quelqu'un qui peut me renseigner sur Kubishi Takeshi tout en me laissant pour mort au sein de l'Organisation. Je ne reviendrais que lorsque je l'aurais décidé.

* * *

 **Et un nouveau chapitre, un! Les choses sérieuses vont bientôt arriver! Enjoy!**


	8. Kudo Shinichi et l'emetteur

Chapitre 8 : Kudo Shinichi et l'émetteur.

Il existe une drogue spéciale dans l'Organisation. Autre que la Silver Bullet et l'APTX, celles dont j'ai usé le plus.

Une drogue capable d'effacer les souvenirs d'une personne et de la reprogrammer. Sherry m'en avait touché deux mots, un soir, entre deux ébattements de notre part.

Ma main avait remonté le long de sa colonne vertébrale tout en parlant boulot. Il me fallait une drogue qui m'assure de tuer sans laisser de traces, et le PTX n'était pas efficace. Le FBI enquêtait avec une ardeur redoublée suite à un test de l'Organisation sur une victime.

Ils savaient que c'était nous qui étions derrière tout ça. Et Sherry me listait le long descriptif des drogues qu'elle avait en permanence sous le nez.

 _'N'en parles pas de celle-là.'_

Ano Kata se réservait-il le droit de modifier la mémoire des gens ? Je comptais le savoir de moi-même. En tout cas, il avait peur que tous les agents sachent pour la drogue de l'oubli.

 **POUM !**

Je pile brutalement. Et me retourne. Un coup de feu ? Non, il y aurait un impact sur le pare-brise arrière, et vu le bruit, le tireur ne serait pas loin.

Je dégaine mon Beretta, et ouvre prudemment la porte. Mais je ne vais pas plus loin. Pneu droit arrière. Crevé.

Soupir.

Las.

Je crois que je vais péter les plombs.

Ils ont tous décidé de monter un club.

Son nom doit être 'Tous contre Gin' ou un truc comme ça.

Je cherche un cric.

Y en a pas.

Je me penche.

Fixe le pneu.

Me redresse.

Flanque un coup de pied dedans.

Le choc fait vibrer la voiture.

Et un bout noir se détache du châssis.

Je le prends entre mes doigts.

Sherry...

Le même émetteur que l'Haido City Hotel.

Le même que celui pour Kir.

Déposé par le seul gamin passé derrière la voiture pour récupérer son ballon.

Celui qui était là pour déjouer la tentative de meurtre de Kogoro Mouri.

Celui que je voulais choper quand il est passé vers ma bagnole.

Celui présent aussi lors d'un voyage en TGV, quelques temps après le meurtre de Kudo Shinichi.

Celui qui a répété mot pour mot ce que j'avais dit à Vodka.

Un chewing-gum dans le cendrier.

Un émetteur.

Le gosse à lunettes.

Le Kid Tueur, comme Suzuki aime l'appeler.

Conan Edogawa.

* * *

\- Salut Conan-kun. À la rentrée !

\- Salut vous autres.

Il fait des signes à trois autres gamins. Je démarre quand le vieil homme chez qui j'ai déposé mon ancien otage ferme la porte. Quand le petit porte de nouveau la main à ses lunettes.

Il n'aura pas le temps de comprendre. Je l'agrippe par le col et le jette sur le siège passager d'une autre voiture, forcée en moins d'une minute, démarrage compris.

Ma main presse la veine jugulaire dans son cou.

Il tombe dans les vapes.

Je trace.

* * *

Je me suis arrêté. Enfin pas parce que je l'ai décidé, mais parce que le gosse que je viens d'enlever a décidé que de tirer le frein à main serait un moyen de me convaincre de m'arrêter.

Effectivement. Il m'a convaincu.

Non parce que j'avais envie de finir à pieds dans la rue -le FBI tournant toujours dans le coin- avec un nouvel otage sous le bras, mais parce que la voiture que je souhaitais emprunter à long terme a fini dans la piscine d'un particulier qui n'est plus depuis maintenant trois minutes.

Du coup, je maintiens le gosse contre moi, un bras autour de lui et ma main plaquée sur sa bouche. Le petit salopard !

Attends un peu toi ! Tu crois peut-être que je vais te foutre la paix après que tu ai tenté de me tracer et de m'envoyer dans le décor ?

Fort heureusement, la piscine n'est qu'à moitié remplie et la voiture a donc son coffre encore accessible. Sans lâcher le marmot qui gigote de plus belle, j'ouvre la porte à coup de pieds.

Le marmot doit aussi faire parti du club 'Tous contre Gin'.

Mais pas la personne que j'ai assommé pour piquer sa caisse. Un auxiliaire de vie. J'extirpe comme je peux une seringue contenant un anesthésiant et assène l'aiguille dans le coup du gosse qui se raidit avant de relâcher ses muscles.

Voilà un des exemples les plus chiants d'un de mes enlèvements. Tu dois faire gaffe à :

\- Ce que le gosse ne parle pas.

\- Qu'il ne se casse pas, c'est évident.

\- Pas de témoins, bien sûr.

\- Faire tenir tranquille l'otage, jusqu'à trouver une bonne planque, lui extraire les infos nécessaires, et bien prendre ton temps, pour lui montrer que tu l'encules profondément et que tu vas gagner et pas lui.

C'est vrai ça. Comme disait Vodka, c'est très bien de motiver l'adversaire par un 'Maintenant tu vas mourir !'

Il faut prendre son temps, mais pas trop non plus pour bien savourer le truc. Si cool et si stressant à la fois. Le gosse bouge toujours. C'est saoulant.

Comme je suis bien énervé maintenant, et que je sais qu'il n'avait absolument aucune envie de se faire kidnapper et de se faire endormir, je chantonne un :

'Tu t'endors, tu t'endors...

Tu es dans la merde la plus profonde...

Tu m'a bien fait chier, maintenant...

Tu vas y passer...'

Je stoppe mon chant, parce qu'il s'est endormi et que ça serait idiot de chanter alors qu'il est maintenant au pays des rêves et que, par conséquent, il ne m'entend plus.

Comme il n'y a pas de témoins -dommage-, je le balance sur mon épaule gauche et part à la recherche d'une nouvelle caisse. Autant visiter le garage de ma nouvelle victime, sa bagnole me sera plus utile qu'à lui.

À défaut de voiture, c'est une vieille Harley qui dort dans son garage. Et bien sûr, quand je veux l'emprunter, y a pas les clés.

Ça ne serait pas drôle.

Le club 'Tous contre Gin' se marre maintenant.

À la guerre comme à la guerre. Je saisis le capot de la moto et soulève son couvercle. Je connecte deux fils ensemble et le bruit caractéristique de l'engin se fait entendre.

Je l'enfourche et cale le gosse comme je peux devant moi. Je me rends compte que je ne vais pas pouvoir le maintenir en roulant comme ça.

Je mets pied-à-terre et inspecte le garage de haut en bas. Super. Enfin un objet d'utile !

Comme le type est assez friqué pour s'être acheté un rouleau de scotch -du double face en plus !- je le prends, lie les poignets du gamin dans son dos, ses pieds aussi, plaque l'adhésif sur sa bouche. Je fais le tour de son buste avec l'objet collant et aussi au dessous de ses genoux.

En le prenant, j'ai l'impression qu'il va se briser si je tape trop fort. Et là, je repense au marmot que j'ai rendu à son oncle.

C'est quand même fragile ces choses là !

 _Merde !_

Ça va être dur de m'occuper de ce marmot là, et de mes souvenirs qui me relancent avec une obsession proche de l'hystérie et de la pulsion instinctive.

Je retourne vers la moto et me casse la figure à cause d'une bâche. Je la vire, excédé, et tombe sur quelque chose qui me rappelle un paquet de souvenirs avec Sherry. Un side-car.

* * *

Je finis par arriver dans un entrepôt calme, un ancien coin utilisé par l'Organisation. Quoi de mieux que de me pointer dans un endroit où personne ne voudrait s'attendre à ce qu'on arrive.

Le gamin à lunettes est toujours assoupi. Tant mieux. Je le soulève et vais dans les étages inférieurs du bâtiment. D'habitude, on fait exploser les lieux inutiles au syndicat, mais pour les lieux de rendez-vous, c'est autre chose.

On les laisse comme ils sont. Pas la peine de tout faire péter, ils peuvent resservir. La preuve. Je suis dedans.

Il y a même du mobilier. J'empoigne la chaise la plus proche et lie le marmot dessus. Je retourne vers ma moto et en ressort les produits de l'auxiliaire de vie. Des calmants, ça peut être utile.

Je laisse tomber le sac vers le gosse et profite du fait qu'il dorme pour le fouiller.

J'en ressort un téléphone portable et l'allume. Pas de code PIN, super. Je compose le seul numéro que je connaisse en dehors de celui de Vermouth et de Sherry du temps où on était ensemble (pas les deux agents à la fois si c'est ce que vous vous demandez).

J'ai laissé tomber le second portable, je verrais à qui il est après mon appel.

\- Allô ?

\- Vodka. C'est moi !

\- Gin ! Mais tu es...

\- Chut ! Pas si fort ! Je veux que tu fasses des recherches sur la drogue de l'oubli ! Et que personne ne sache pour le moment que je suis en vie !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Plus tard les questions. Je ferais mon retour quand je le voudrais ! En attendant, silence ! Appelle-moi 'tonton' si tu me parle au tel. C'est tout.

\- B-Bien.

Je m'apprête à raccrocher quand il me dit :

\- Tu sais, le Boss voulait te flinguer.

\- Quoi ?

Malgré l'aveu, je suis calme.

\- Il y a eu une reprise ses recherches sur l'APTX. Après le départ de Sherry. Et…

\- Et quoi ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas courir autour du pot !

\- La drogue fait rajeunir !

 _-_ Comment ça ?

\- Un des agents a confondu la drogue avec un médicament contre le mal de crâne. Il a rajeuni dans les locaux. On a fait des analyses et on les a comparées à son ADN. 98 % de ressemblance.

\- Merci du tuyau.

Je coupe la conversation. Je sais pourquoi il me dit ça. Elle avait été administrée à un paquet de personnes suite à son efficacité. Et là c'est le coup de massue.

Je sais qu'une personne avait eu le droit à cette drogue de ma part, quand on était au parc d'attraction. Un détective lycéen. Dont le nom est le même que celui sur le téléphone portable que je tiens à la main :

Kudo Shinichi.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre! C'est l'un des plus long que j'ai tapé, je n'en reviens pas. Mais bon, la question est: Que va-t-il se passer maintenant? Surprise... (En anglais dans le texte). Merci d'avoir lu.**


	9. Enquête sur Sherry

Chapitre 9 : Enquête sur Sherry.

 _\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu tué ma sœur ?! Je te faisais confiance et tu l'a tuée !_

 _\- Sherry..._

 _\- Ne m'adresse plus la parole ! Je te déteste ! Toi et tes sales manies de tuer uniquement sous les ordres de cette personne !_

 _Nous sommes seuls. Dans le laboratoire. Un agent m'avait dit qu'elle s'y trouvait. Je l'avais rejointe dès que possible, demandant à Vodka de rester un moment dans la voiture. Il ne devrait plus tarder._

 _\- Sherry !_

 _Je la prends par les épaules et la secoue doucement, résistant à sa tentative de se dégager._

 _\- ME TOUCHE PAS ! JE TE HAIS !_

 _\- J'AI PAS EU LE CHOIX ! TU COMPRENDS CA ?! C'ETAIT ELLE OU TOI !_

 _\- Quoi... ?_

 _Elle se recule et m'observe, à moitié horrifiée et surprise. Les aveux, c'est pas mon truc._

 _\- Tu allais mourir. J'ai dû faire un choix._

 _\- Et tu as... Tu as... Ma sœur…_

 _\- Je suis désolé..._

 _\- Toi ? Désolé ? C'est une première ! L'assassin numéro deux du syndicat est 'désolé' ! Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?_

 _\- JE NE VEUX PAS TE PERDRE !_

 _J'ai de nouveau crié. Mais de rage impuissante._

 _\- Je stoppe toutes mes activités sur le sérum de l'oubli, jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise pourquoi il a ordonné d'abattre ma sœur._

 _\- Ne fais pas ça ! Sinon, on devra prendre des mesures. Et je ne le veux pas !_

 _\- Je m'en fiche ! Encore plus quand c'est toi qui le dit ! T'as descendu ma sœur ! C'est fini entre nous !_

 _Le choc de perdre quelqu'un m'assène encore. Sherry..._

 _Dès que je l'ai vue, avec cette couleur de cheveux ! Quelle couleur bordel ! Rappelant celle du sang, le pourquoi du fait que j'aime plus que tuer. Je la revois à chaque goutte de sang explosant sur le sol, tandis que les gens tombent au sol._

 _J'aime Sherry. J'aime tout chez elle. Arrogante, mais discrète -assez pour ne pas être réprimandée par les autres agents- mais claire comme de l'eau pour ce qui était de décider des actions sur le terrain. Je lui avais suggéré alors de bosser dans le coin scientifique, elle était plus douée dans la théorie que la pratique._

 _Mais là, elle a enclenché la phase pratique, celle qui ne lui va pas du tout._

 _\- Ne fais pas ça ! Sinon, le Syndicat devra..._

 _\- C'est ça ! Et pourquoi n'arrêterais-je pas mes recherches ? Hein ? Parce que c'est toi qui me le demande ?_

 _\- Non, Sherry je t'ai..._

 _Vodka ouvre la porte, avec deux autres agents de la section sciences que je ne connais que de vue. Je m'arrête de parler._

 _\- Sherry. Tu refuses de continuer tes recherches ?_

 _\- Parfaitement ! Je veux savoir pourquoi cette personne a tuée ma sœur._

 _\- Gin ! Ordre du Boss. Attache-la dans la chambre à gaz, avec des menottes._

 _\- Ok._

 _Je m'exécute, sans échanger mot avec elle. Parce que Vodka est à côté. Je n'aurais pas pu lui dire avec lui comme témoin._

 _Je n'ai jamais pu lui dire. Même sur ce toit. Je sais juste qu'elle est quelque part dans ce pays, si le FBI ne l'a pas protégé avec son stupide programme de protection des témoins..._

 _Une partie de moi la veut morte. Cette Sherry qui refuse de m'appartenir. Mais l'autre... Est contente qu'elle soit toujours en vie. Je t'aime Sherry. Je te veux Sherry !_

 _Et avec la découverte sur l'APTX, j'ai de nouveau un espoir._

* * *

Je sursaute et me sermonne moralement. Je viens de me rendre compte que le gosse alias Shinichi Kudo -si Vodka ne m'a pas dit de conneries- vient de se réveiller.

Je le laisse faire deux minutes, observer la pièce, puis les liens et tirer dessus. Juste pour lui rappeler ô combien il y est fourré jusqu'au cou, avant de m'approcher par le seul coin où il n'est pas encore foutu de me voir. Son angle mort quoi...

Je me poste derrière lui et croise les bras, tandis qu'il tire sur le scotch double face. Et j'attends.

Il finit par ce dire que quelqu'un est derrière lui et lève les yeux. Nos regards se croisent. Il se fige. Terrifié et excité à la fois d'après ce que je peux analyser de sa vision.

En tout cas, on s'est déjà rencontré sinon, un gosse n'aurait eu que de la terreur dans son regard. Il me suit du regard, tandis que je me déplace pour me poser, pieds plantés fermement dans le sol, devant lui.

S'il n'est pas idiot, il va analyser ce que je vais lui dire, et ne devrait pas nier la vérité.

\- Bon, alors, je sais que t'es intelligent. Alors j'en déduit que ta cervelle de moineau va analyser très vite et surtout très bien. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps. Compris.

Hochement de tête.

\- De plus, si je te parle calmement, c'est que t'as compris qu'on est dans un coin où on viendra pas nous déranger. Tu peux crier autant que tu veux.

Je me suis planté selon lui, puisqu'il me regarde l'air de me dire 'Bien sûr que je vais crier avec le scotch sur ma bouche'.

Bon, la suite.

Je sors les deux portables. Il frissonne. Bingo !

\- J'ai regardé les deux portables. Un avec des contacts de gamin, un autre avec un seul contact : Ran Mouri. Et des numéros que je reconnais comme ceux du FBI, dans le temps où un de mes collègues les utilisaient aussi. Seulement je n'ai pas accès a toutes les zones du portable de mioche. Mot de passe, non ?

Je me tais, le temps pour lui de digérer l'info. Ses yeux brillent d'intelligence. Il va falloir jouer fin.

\- J'ai eu un appel il y a une heure, pendant que tu pionçais.

Ça va être un carnage.

\- Vodka m'a appelé. J'ai pas besoin de te dire qui c'est, de toute façon on s'en fout. Il m'a dit que l'APTX fait rajeunir. Une drogue puissante de notre Organisation, administrée au lycéen Kudo Shinichi.

Ses yeux sont tellement ouverts qu'il est impossible de les agrandir plus. Pourtant, il y arrive. Je me demande comment les victimes font de ces trucs parfois ? La peur de mourir ? Sans doute.

\- Et il y maintenant une chose que je me demande...

Je lui arrache lentement le scotch de sa bouche. C'est plus douloureux. Et ça laisse aussi du suspense.

\- Comment t'as fait pour rajeunir ?

Il se raidit deux secondes, avant de répliquer :

\- C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander comment vous m'avez rajeuni.

Bonne pioche. Il sait que je sais (ce qu'il sait). Il ne nie plus. C'est inutile.

\- Bah, dans une Organisation comme la votre, je pense que tout peut arriver. Comment vous avez su ?

\- C'est la curiosité qui t'a perdu une fois, Kudo Shinichi, et tu recommence ? Tu n'a rien tiré de tes erreurs. Pas brillant pour un détective.

J'ai dû le vexer quelque part, car sa demande suivante est :

\- Pourquoi vous avez un bonnet de Père Noël et des lunettes de soleil ?

Je me fige, verrouille le portable du 'gosse' et me mire dedans l'écran devenu noir, constatant que je porte effectivement les objets décrits sur moi.

Je crois que pour l'ambiance sanguinaire que je suis censé inspirer, c'est raté. Ma crédibilité vient de baisser de -100 points en trois secondes.

Je jure et fait sauter les lunettes de mon nez sous son œil amusé. Patience ! On verra qui va gagner !

Je m'apprête ensuite à retirer le bonnet, mais je veux d'abord trouver mon galurin.

\- Je reviens.

Je fouille la pièce, sans trouver l'objet de ma recherche.

\- Il est où, ce putain de galurin ?!

J'ai dû faire la pièce en long, en large et en travers, mais je n'ai pas récupéré mon chapeau.

Je file en dehors en sprintant mais rien non plus dans la Harley. Je crois que mon chapeau est resté dans la voiture, toujours dans la piscine si personne n'a mit les pieds dans la scène de crime.

Tant pis. Je vais interroger une victime avec un bonnet de Père Noël. Ça changera pour une fois. Puis le syndic me croit mort, alors ma crédibilité, ils se la mettront là où je pense !

Je retourne vers mon otage. Il me fixe, presque défiant.

\- Ouh ! J'ai peur ! T'as quel âge, là ? Six ? Sept ans ?

La question le prend de court.

\- Sept. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'à sept ans, on ne fait pas ça ! On file dans les jupes de sa mère.

\- Et je fais ça comment ? En disant : 'Ah salut maman, c'est moi Shinichi. Un gars m'a donné un poison qui fait rajeunir, mais je suis bien ton fils. J'ai juste sept ans.'

Je rigole. Il met les deux pieds dans le plat. Je lui agrippe la touffe de cheveux et le force à lever la tête. Il tressaillit mais continue de me fixer nerveusement.

\- Je veux juste quelques infos. Après je te fous la paix.

\- Genre flinguer après les renseignements que je vous aurais donné ?

\- Prends-le comme ça te chante.

Je le relâche et sa tête retombe un peu.

Je saisis la trousse de l'auxiliaire de vie et la rapproche du gosse. Puis je lui demande :

\- Où est Sherry ?

* * *

 **Un peu de Gin/Shiho pour attaquer ce chapitre. Pauvre Gin, il n'aura pas été jusqu'au bout à cause de son collègue. Je remercie une fois de plus Pyroptose pour sa review (Il a le courage d'en mettre une à chaque chapitre, donc merci).  
**

 **Suite au prochain chapitre.**


	10. Un interrogatoire difficile

Chapitre 10 : Un interrogatoire difficile.

Je suis face au seul marmot têtu. Le seul qui refuse de lâcher ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

Je change de question. Je vais essayer de le faire parler sur Sherry par message subliminal.

\- Qui sait pour ton identité ?

Il se fige, prend le temps de réfléchir.

\- Personne. Je ne l'ai dit à personne. Même les personnes proches comme mes parents.

\- C'est ça…

Je joue le sceptique pour mieux le coincer.

\- Je n'allais pas parler à tout mon entourage d'une Organisation criminelle qui tue tous ceux qui la connaissent !

\- Tiens, tu t'es renseigné sur nous ? Pas mal.

Il se mort les lèvres. Il en a trop dit. Je souris. Froidement.

\- Et donc, tu pensais pouvoir nous coincer comme ça ? Avec des infos ? Je suppose que toutes les fois où nous échouions sur le terrain vers Tokyo et Beika, c'est que t'y étais pour quelque chose ?

Le silence du gosse m'en dit plus que s'il avait répondu.

\- T'as fait ça tout seul ? Comme un grand ? Sans aide externe au FBI ? Impossible. Et si tu as tant de données sur nous -nos méthodes entre autres pour ce qui est de réduire au silence-, c'est que tu as reçu de l'aide. Celle de Sherry.

Je tape dans le mille. Kudo s'est raidit encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Même si sa tête reste impassible, les gestes de son corps en disent long. Quand on stresse, on ne contrôle pas tout.

\- Tu veux toujours pas me dire où elle est ?

Silence.

\- Comme tu veux.

Après tout, je m'en fous. C'est pas moi qui vais avoir mal. Je lui balance une gifle assez forte pour le sonner.

\- Alors ?

Rien.

Nouveau coup. Je réussi juste à le faire hurler.

\- Ok, changement de technique.

Je me dirige vers le sac de l'auxiliaire de vie, et ressort un produit marqué 'Adrénaline'. J'en récupère le contenu avec une seringue. Je chope l'antidote et rempli une autre seringue avec. Puis je m'avance vers Kudo. Il tente bien d'éviter la seringue mais je le tiens trop fort. Ça n'est pas avec ce corps qu'il pourra m'avoir. Je lui enfonce l'aiguille dans le cou et attends.

Son pouls s'accélère, sa vue se trouble et il se met à haleter. Réaction normale à une dose d'adrénaline, censée stimuler la partie du cerveau liée à la peur.

Je le pousse avec le pied dans le ventre et la chaise tombe en arrière. Il hurle. Ses lunettes glissent de son nez. Je plaque mon pied sur sa poitrine, me penche sur lui et demande :

\- Où est-elle ? OU EST SHERRY ?

Kudo gueule de plus belle, les yeux exorbités par la terreur. Mais ne lâche rien. Merde ! Je vais devoir agir autrement.

Je lui injecte l'antidote et le laisse se remettre. Il me fixe, maintenant en colère. Je saisis le portable de gamin, celui de Conan Edogawa, et pianote pour accéder aux contacts.

 **Code carte SIM ?**

Je serre les dents.

\- Je suppose que tu ne vas pas me donner le code d'accès aux contacts ?

\- E... Exact...

\- Pas grave, je vais le faire moi-même.

J'empoigne sa chaise par le dossier et le traîne dans une autre pièce qui est verrouillable. Je replace brutalement ses lunettes sur son nez et vais m'installer à côté de lui, vers une chaise et une table, après avoir fermé la porte à clé. Le fait qu'il ne veuille rien dire est une option toute aussi intéressante, car je pourrais mieux le faire payer ensuite.

Je commence à taper sur les touches.

\- 0001, 0002, 0003, 0004...

* * *

Je regarde l'heure et constate que c'est l'heure du repas. Je le fixe. Il ne va pas bouger, je vais m'en assurer. Je retourne vers le sac de l'auxiliaire et en sort les calmants. Je retourne vers ma victime et lui injecte le tout dans le cou.

\- Good night !

Deux minutes après, il ronfle.

Direction la supérette.

* * *

\- 2004. non plus.

Purééééé, ça me saoule ! C'est pas possible ! Qui a inventé ce système à la con ?!

Calmes-toi Gin. Ce n'est pas en broyant le téléphone comme ça dans ta main que tu vas trouver ce putain de code.

\- 2005. 2006. 2007...

Les chiffres entrés comme code d'accès refusent d'ouvrir l'accès aux contacts. Remarque, j'ai eu du bol. Ça aurait pu être un schéma avec le code à neuf entrées, où on doit faire coulisser son doigt dessus.

Et je ne peux pas non plus utiliser un décodeur de code PIN, puisque je suis 'mort' et que je n'ai plus accès à la technologie du syndicat. Et que je suis dans cet endroit merdique, à digérer le sandwich au ton et le pauvre yaourt aux fruits. Les deux seuls trucs qui restaient et les deux seules choses que je déteste niveau goût.

Je note dans ma tête que je me suis arrêté au numéro 2952 et me lève, cherchant à tout hasard quelque chose qui serait resté dans ce bâtiment. Il y a un ascenseur en panne au passage. Je ne trouve rien de notable, à part un lance-flammes et je me demande ce que ça peut bien faire là.

En retournant vers le gosse, je constate qu'il s'est réveillé. En même temps, ça doit bien faire quatre heures que je suis sur ce machin, à tenter de le forcer.

Je vais te faire souffrir lentement, toi !

Je me remets en marche jusqu'à la chaise où j'étais et vers le portable du gosse, qui me suit du regard. Je l'ignore. Et bute dans le pot de yaourt qui était tombé.

Je me penche.

Le ramasse.

Le jette dans la poubelle improvisée qu'est un sac plastique.

Le pot ricoche contre.

Tombe à côté.

Je le reprends.

Le jette encore.

Il retombe par terre.

À côté du sac.

Ça m'énerve au plus haut point.

Je saisis le lance-flammes.

Le pointe dessus le morceau de plastique.

Et l'allume en crachant :

\- Tiens saleté ! T'es pas le plus fort ! Brûle ! Brûle et _meurs_!

Tout ça sous l'œil du gosse que j'ai bâillonné au passage pour qu'il la ferme.

* * *

4857, 4857... Euh, je l'ai déjà fait celui-là... 4858, 4859... Il va jamais se déverrouiller ce truc...

4860\. Non plus...

4861... J'en ai marre...

4862... Il faut pas que je lâche.

4863... Pas devant ce marmot.

4864... Il serait trop content...

4865... Hors de question que ce fouineur de détective ait sa victoire.

4866... Déjà qu'il m'a berné une fois avec l'APTX...

4867... Pff, encore trois et je m'arrête...

4868... C'est plus de deux heures du matin... Je veux dormir...

4869... C'est pas ça non plus, hein ?

 **Code bon**

 **Déverrouillage carte SIM**

Quoi ?! J'ai accès à ses contacts ! Maintenant, ça va chier !

* * *

 **Gin s'éclate à essayer de trouver le code de la carte SIM. Je voulais faire une Ran qui tente d'ouvrir le téléphone de Conan version Gin. A vous de me dire si c'est réussi. En tout cas, il s'est bien fait chier.  
**

 **Et tout le monde à le droit à des moments de solitudes, d'où le pauvre pot de yaourt qui se fait désintégrer...**

 **Merci d'avoir lu.**


	11. Mettre la main sur Sherry

Chapitre 11 : Mettre la main sur Sherry.

\- Oh ! Debout !

L'ordre que j'ai accompagné d'un coup de pied dans le tibia de mon otage le réveille en sursaut. En fait, on s'était tous les deux endormis à un moment, moi après avoir trouvé ce sale code, et lui bien avant... C'est vrai que d'écouter des numéros, ça endort.

Je retire l'adhésif de sa bouche, puis je lui montre son portable et lui lance :

\- 4869, hein ? Comme l'APTX. Quel hasard !

\- Pure coïncidence.

\- Bien sûr.

\- C'est pour Sherlock Holmes, une date faisant référence à une de ses enquêtes.

\- Tiens, t'es un fan ? Moi je me suis arrêté au _Chien des Baskervilles_. Pas assez violent.

En fait, c'était plus chiant qu'autre chose. Mais je l'avais lu car le Boss voulait qu'on innove au niveau des meurtres. Donc je me suis basé sur le bouquin. Une idée con mais qui pouvait marcher au culot.

Mais on s'est arrêté quand le chien a fait sauter la gorge de Kummel (alcool allemand). Le numéro deux de l'Organisation -après la mort de Martini- s'est fait remplacer par Rum ce jour-là. Et ça remonte.

Bizarrement, le Boss n'a plus jamais voulu innover après ça.

\- Bon, alors…

Le gargouillis de son ventre m'interrompt.

\- Je déteste quand on me coupe, détective !

\- Bah j'y peux rien ! J'ai pas mangé depuis hier midi !

\- Bon, j'ai compris.

Je choppe le paquet de ramens que j'ai acheté hier et le fait chauffer avec de l'eau dans un bol grâce au lance-flammes.

Première vengeance. Je me déchaîne sur le paquet de piments rouges avec, force trois. Il va bouillir sur place, ce sale morveux !

Le plat continu de cuire. L'eau se met à frémir...

Attention, en direct : Gin la nounou. Dans trois, deux, un...

Les pâtes sont cuites, et je lui enfourne des bouchées brûlantes dans la gorge. Ça c'est la deuxième vengeance. Parce qu'il a pas voulu parler. Et que je me suis fait chier sur ce putain de mot de passe.

\- C'est bon ?

Il me répond par un regard noir.

\- Je prends ça pour un 'oui'.

Je lui enfourne le reste des pâtes dans la bouche. Et suis obligé d'attendre qu'il finisse d'avaler.

* * *

\- Bon, voilà le deal Kudo.

Je fais défiler la liste de ses contacts.

\- Soit tu me dis où est le numéro de Sherry dans ton répertoire et je fous la paix à tes connaissances, soit...

Je lui montre les photos qu'il a enregistré dans son téléphone. En m'arrêtant sur celle de la fillette sosie de Sherry.

\- J'appelle un à un les numéros, les fait venir ici et les butes, et je finis par Ran Mouri.

Il se crispe et semble peser le pour et le contre.

\- Comme ça, tes connaissances, au courant ou non de l'Organisation, je les descends et il n'y a plus de problèmes de ce côté là.

Il hésite, mais il se sait coincé.

\- Ai Haibara.

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Mais c'est suffisant.

\- Bah tu vois quand tu veux... Par contre si ce n'est pas ça, je tue tout le monde.

C'est fou, toujours obligé d'utiliser la menace pour que ça marche. Je ne compose pas le numéro néanmoins. Pas tout de suite.

\- Jurez que vous ne tuerez personne d'autre !

\- Quoi je te dise, tu ne pourra rien faire alors…

J'agrippe le nœud papillon autour de son cou, tire dessus et m'apprête à le faire claquer sur lui grâce à l'élastique quand je sens quelque chose. Un bouton ?

Je lui enlève et regarde mieux l'objet. Il y a des touches numérotés et deux micros d'après ce que je vois.

J'appuie dessus histoire de voir ce que ça va faire, et marmonne un :

\- Qu'est-ce que...

J'arrête de parler. Je viens de prendre la voix du conseiller Suzuki en parlant près du micro. Non ? Et si...

Je tripote des numéros au hasard et reparle dedans. Ma voix résonne comme celle d'une jeune femme.

Je fixe le détective rajeuni et lui fait un sourire mauvais histoire d'augmenter l'effet sadique de ma personne, puis tripote les boutons avant de tomber sur la voix que je voulais.

\- Bonne pioche.

La voix de Conan Edogawa.

* * *

\- Allô ? Ai ? C'est Kudo.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Si c'est pour l'antidote de l'APTX, je t'ai dit qu'il n'était pas achevé.

\- Zut ! Je fais comment avec Ran, moi ?

\- Ran ? Ne me dit pas que tu as...

\- Elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Elle veut absolument qu'on se voie cet après-midi et je n'ai pas pu lui dire non !

\- T'abuse. T'es où là ?

\- Je suis vers le port de Beika. Et je ne peux pas venir.

\- Sérieux ?!

\- Bah, Kogoro m'a demandé de distraire un papy pendant une nouvelle enquête et du coup je suis coincé. Je suis dans ses toilettes, mais il va bien falloir que je sorte à un moment donné et que j'y retourne.

\- Bouge pas, j'arrive.

Et voilà le travail. Je fixe d'un air content le gosse en retirant ma main de sa bouche.

\- J'espère que tu es prêt, tu va adorer la suite !

Ma réflexion sur comment je vais neutraliser Sherry s'arrête au moment où des pneus crissent devant l'entrée du bâtiment.

Je fonce vers la porte et me fige.

Les voitures du FBI encerclent la zone.

* * *

 **Chapitre court par rapport aux deux précédents, mais bon... A vous de juger s'il est bon ou non. Merci pour le chap de Pyroptose ainsi que sa review. A plus.  
**


	12. Situation à risques

**Et voici le chapitre suivant. Petite précision ici, les agents du FBI ne sont pas bêtes, juste un peu distraits.**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Situation à risques.

\- Mais comment ?

Je me retourne vers Kudo et constate qu'il tient un objet dans sa main. Je lui arrache et observe la chose. Une boucle d'oreille.

Avec des touches.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

\- On appelle ça une boucle d'oreille téléphone portable, Gin !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Le FBI arrive !

Je suis livide. Je l'aurais étranglé si je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour filer. Je saisis un couteau et découpe le scotch qui le retient à la chaise. Je m'arrange pour que l'entaille lui taillade aussi le bas du dos. Il répond à ça par un grognement. Puis j'écrase le gadget au sol.

J'agrippe ensuite le rouleau et lui ferme la bouche. Enfin, je le soulève, le coince sous mon bras et me mets à courir.

\- Tu vas voir p'tit con, dès que je me serais tiré de là. Tu vas en baver !

Je grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre en composant un numéro. L'interlocuteur décroche.

\- Vodka ! J'ai le FBI aux fesses ! Tu es où ?

\- Dans le troisième district de Beika, et toi ?

\- Au port ! Bouge stp !

\- Je me grouille !

Le FBI est en train de forcer la porte de la cage d'escaliers. Je me glisse dans l'ascenseur en passant par la trappe de secours. Je lâche Kudo à deux mètres du sol et il atterrit avec un 'Humf !' sonore. Comme l'ascenseur est en panne, ils vont avoir du mal à me trouver.

Les glaces me rendent mon reflet, toujours avec le bonnet 'JOYEUX NOËL' et je me dis qu'il est impératif que les agents ne me choppent pas avec ça !

Le gosse semble jurer d'après ses yeux. Je me suis trouvé une bonne cachette. Je plaque le canon de mon pistolet sur sa tempe pour lui faire comprendre le message : Boucles-là !

* * *

\- On l'a pas trouvé ! Y a rien ici, chef !

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! On a cerné toute la zone ! D'après le téléphone de Conan, il devrait être là.

Les bruits de pas finissent par s'éloigner, mais je ne sors pas de l'ascenseur pour autant. On va attendre un peu.

J'envoie un sms à Vodka.

 **\- t ou**

 **\- ds la rue**

 **\- FBI**

 **\- Partis**

 **\- Sur**

 **\- Oui t'attends.**

* * *

\- Ouf !

Je claque la portière en m'installant derrière le siège conducteur de la Viper de Chianti, conduite par mon partenaire.

\- C'est quoi ce gosse ?

\- Plus tard. Plus tard ! Ton chapeau !

\- Pardon ?

Le fait de sortir mon flingue contraint Vodka d'échanger le bonnet de Noël contre son chapeau noir.

\- C'est le bordel depuis que t'es mort là-bas !

\- Tu me diras ça ailleurs ! Y a un témoin gênant là !

\- Ce gosse ? Y aura juste à le refroidir, hein ?

Je ne réponds rien, et boucle la ceinture de mon otage.

\- Trouve une autre planque, j'ai besoin de passer des coups de fils.

\- D'accord. Au fait Gin, j'ai fait mes recherches sur la drogue de l'oubli. Elle a été mise de côté après la démission de Sherry. J'ai juste pu t'imprimer ce dossier.

Il me tend un feuillet que je dépose à côté de Kudo. Je lirai ça plus tard.

\- Quels abrutis, ils ont même pas vérifié l'ascenseur dans lequel je me suis caché !

\- Vraiment ? Il était en panne ?

\- Oui. Comme quoi les cachettes les plus évidentes sont celles où s'y attend le moins...

A moins qu'il y ait autre chose.

\- Le QG n'a pas bougé ?

On ne sait jamais, avec ma prétendue 'mort'.

\- Seuls les zones d'affaires ont été changées. Au cas où on aurait trouvé des données dans la voiture calcinée. Mais sinon, les labos et le reste n'ont pas bougé.

\- Parfait. Est-ce que tu peux me trouver l'appareil de localisation des numéros de téléphone ? Je vais localiser Sherry.

Pause de la part de mon collègue. Puis :

\- Elle aurait pris l'APTX ? Tu crois ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je compte bien vérifier.

* * *

\- Voilà, je t'ai dégoté l'appareil. Il faut que j'y retourne ou le Boss va se demander où je suis passé.

\- Ok. Merci et pas un mot de tout ça.

On s'est arrêté dans un coin désert, loin de Beika et de ces agents du FBI un peu trop envahissants.

\- Tiens, j'ai pu te prendre une voiture avec la méthode habituelle.

Je récupère les clés que Vodka me tend sans un mot et va vers le seul véhicule dans le coin.

\- Je me suis dit que t'allais en avoir besoin, alors j'ai éloigné le vrai proprio. Il doit toujours être perdu dans les bois...

\- Tu l'as pas descendu ?

\- Non, j'aurais dû ?

\- La police va chercher le véhicule. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps !

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé...

Encore une erreur de sa part. Une envie pressante de le descendre me prends. Je me refrène et attrape le mioche. On ressort de la voiture, et Vodka suit à deux secondes près.

\- On se contacte par téléphone en cas de besoin. Mais n'oublie pas de changer de numéro.

\- Ok, a plus.

Je le regarde repartir au volant de la Viper et me dirige vers une Toyota égarée, sans propriétaire. Je l'ouvre, soulève le coffre et fourre Kudo dedans, à côté du matos déjà entassé. Ça va réduire sa mobilité et tant mieux. Il ne bougera pas trop et ne me fera plus de mauvais tour.

Si j'ai bonne mémoire, nous ne sommes pas très loin du chalet dans lequel se trouvait le concepteur d'un jeu vidéo. On l'avait forcé à travailler pour le syndicat, mais il était décédé avant d'avoir fini le programme, suite à un meurtre.

Son nom m'échappe, mais je sais où se situait sa planque. Je roule environ dix minutes avant d'y arriver.

Je sors avec le détective rajeuni sous le bras et vais vers l'habitation en bois. Au même moment, un gars arrive devant moi en criant :

\- Ma Toyota !


	13. Localiser Sherry

**Le chapitre suivant est dans la place! Désolé du retard pour ceux qui le pensaient, merci à tenshihouou pour le 'follow', ainsi qu'à Eyto (pour le PM qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec cette fic, mais comme il m'a dit qu'il lisait mon histoire, il verra ce message), ainsi qu'à Pyroptose (qui soutient Gin à fond, d'après son commentaire). Je m'excuse d'avance pour le comportement de Gin ici. Certains ne vont pas apprécier, je le sens. Pour les adresses des personnages, n'ayant plus les tomes de DC que j'ai prêté à ma cousine, je m'excuse s'il y a des erreurs sur leur location, ou sur l'approximatif du lieu où ils sont.  
**

 **Sinon, bonne lecture à tous et merci de me suivre jusque là.**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Localiser Sherry.

\- Ma Toyota ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites avec ma voiture ?! Mais c'est Conan !

Le type, assez baraqué, à la peau mâte, me regarde d'un air mauvais, ses lunettes de travers. Et aussi nerveusement, car il sait que j'ai un otage potentiel.

Je souris, avant de reposer le gosse dans le coffre, et d'en sortir mon flingue.

\- Je vous conseille de le laisser partir.

\- Ah bon ? Parce que tu va me faire quoi sinon ?

Ce n'est pas un gosse de vingt ans qui va faire la loi ici. Je le vise avec le bout de mon pistolet et presse la détente. Mais il se passe quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu.

Le gars s'est concentré sur le mouvement de mon poignet et la pression de mon doigt sur la gâchette. Du coup, au lieu de se prendre la balle entre les deux yeux comme j'aime le faire, il esquive ma balle. D'un cheveux.

Je n'ai que le temps de dire 'quoi ?' qu'il me fonce dessus, me chargeant au sens littéral. J'évite un coup de pied qui me surprend encore plus, et plonge en arrière pour esquiver son retour.

D'accord, tu veux jouer à ça ? Je lance à mon tour ma jambe qu'il évite, pour mieux lancer le plat de ma main contre son cou. Il me bloque au dernier moment et fait sauter mon pistolet que je tenais de la main gauche. L'objet par s'écraser sur le sol.

\- Pas mal, pas mal... T'es qui, toi ?

\- Moi ? Makoto Kyogoku, alias le Prince du coup de pied. Champion de karaté.

Et bien sûr, fallait que ça me tombe dessus. Vodka, tu vas prendre cher dès que je me serais débarrassé de lui.

\- Jeet Kun Do ?

\- Exact. Et pour toi, quatre cents combats sans aucune défaite. Je me trompe ?

\- Non.

\- Prépares-toi à perdre pour la première et dernière fois de ta vie, alors !

Il répond à ça par une charge pour me décrocher un autre coup de pied, mais je lui bloque la jambe avant et envoie mon poing dans le ventre. Si j'avais tapé dans un mur, ça aurait été la même chose. Ce gars là a des abdos et est bien entraîné. Néanmoins ça ne suffira pas contre les méthodes de l'Organisation.

S'ensuit une pluie de coups, plus destinés à tester la force de l'autre. Je recule contre un arbre, et l'autre tape dedans. Je me demande pourquoi quand j'ai ma réponse.

Une branche s'abat sur le coin de ma tête, m'assommant un peu. Ah, l'enfoiré !

En tout cas, il n'est pas malin car il court vers le gosse, plutôt que de me finir. Je me redresse et saisit le flingue, visible dans la neige. Puis je m'approche de lui en le visant avec.

Il ôte le bâillon de Kudo qui lui signale 'Derrière toi ! Attention !'.

\- Trop tard !

La balle l'atteint dans les poumons. Il tombe à la renverse et crache du sang. Je tire une deuxième fois, dans sa tête et mets fin à la vie du Prince au coup de pied.

\- Makoto !

\- Boucles-là !

Je frappe la tête du détective avec la crosse de mon flingue et il s'écroule, inconscient dans le coffre.

Reste plus qu'à virer le corps.

* * *

 _La drogue de l'oubli sert surtout à reprogrammer quelqu'un quand il nous est utile, à on insu. Elle s'injecte par voie sanguine et permet à l'utilisateur de modifier le contenu de la mémoire du cobaye._

 _On peut aussi effacer les gestes de base, comme manger ou marcher, mais cela implique un risque de décès pour le sujet. On peut aussi rappeler la personnalité du cobaye, et modifier que quelques parties de son cerveau._

 _Il vivra alors dans une réalité modifiée, néanmoins il peut échapper au contrôle de la personne lui ayant modifié la mémoire._

 _Lors de l'utilisation du produit, n'oubliez pas de rappeler fréquemment au cobaye ce que vous souhaitez qu'il retienne pendant les deux premiers jours, sa mémoire restant défaillante._

 _Cela se remarque par un regard vide et une hésitation lors des actions._

* * *

Je repose le dossier d'utilisation. Il me faut l'aide de Sherry. Impérativement. Le Boss aurait-il usé de cette drogue contre moi ? Impossible de savoir.

Est-ce que ce serait ça qui aurait fait de moi un tueur impitoyable ? Qui terrifie les gens quand ceux-ci vous voient ?

Je jette un coup d'oeil au fouineur de détective qui s'est réveillé depuis peu. La crainte qui se lit dans ses yeux me donne la réponse.

\- Vous avez tué Makoto ! C'est quoi votre problème ?

La remarque me fait bouillir intérieurement.

\- LA FERME !

Je lui assène un coup au ventre, et l'enfant se plie en deux sous le coup de la douleur.

\- J'en serais pas là, sans tes conneries. Je vais chercher les numéros des tes connaissances et les localiser. Ensuite, je m'occuperais de trouver Sherry et de te finir !

\- Pourquoi faut-il que vous tuez les gens ?

 **PAN !**

\- Aïe !

Je lui ai tiré dans la jambe.

\- JE. T'AI. DIT. DE. LA. FER. MER !

J'agrémente la phrase par un coup à chaque syllabe, ce qui le fait taire, non parce qu'il m'obéit, mais parce qu'il doit reprendre son souffle.

Je m'éloigne pour saisir le dossier et jette vaguement un œil aux noms des personnes ayant eu le droit à ce traitement spécial.

Evidemment que si mon vrai nom se trouvait dedans, ce qui n'est qu'une supposition, je ne pourrais le savoir.

Je laisse tomber la lecture et prends le portable de Conan Edogawa et cherche les contacts. Comme l'appareil n'est pas sophistiqué, je suis obligé de rentrer les numéros dans l'ordinateur, qui lance la recherche à ma place.

Je constate aussi que les contacts ne sont pas rentrés par ordre alphabétique mais par ajout chronologique. Pas grave, ça ne m'empêchera pas de trouver où ils logent. Puis je compte faire pression sur le détective, s'il le faut, j'en descendrais un ou deux.

A propos de lui, il tousse et crache du sang. J'y suis allé peut-être un peu fort, qu'il n'aille pas me faire une hémorragie interne, ça serait con, j'ai encore besoin de lui.

Je chope un bout de tissu et l'enroule autour de sa jambe. Il grimace juste quand je serre. Il a une bonne résistance physique dans ce corps de gosse, je dois le reconnaître. Mais ne le dirais jamais à haute voix.

Sinon, son souffle est redevenu régulier, il se remet de mes coups. Ça devrait aller comme ça. Il ne fait pas de commentaires et je me mets au boulot.

 _Ran Mouri : Cinquième district de Beika._

 _Kogoro Mouri : Même adresse, ça va de soi._

 _Hiroshi Agasa : Même district._

 _Ayumi Yoshida : Quatrième district de Beika._

 _Genta Kojima : Quatrième district de Beika._

 _Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya : Deuxième district de Beika._

 _Heiji Hattori : Osaka._

 _Kazuha Tooyama : Osaka._

 _Ai Haibara : Habite chez le professeur Agasa._

 _Professeur Jodie Starling : Localisée au Café Poirot. Beika (?)._

 _Okiya Subaru : Maison Kudo._

 _Sera Masumi : Hotel Central de Beika._

 _Saguru Hakuba : Beika (?)._

Je hausse un sourcil. L'appareil n'est pas sûr de la localisation de l'agent du FBI, ainsi que de ce détective. À mon avis, c'est une sécurité. Ils doivent avoir un autre numéro personnel, mais le gosse ne les ayant pas dans ses contacts, ça va être dur de savoir où ils résident.

Je continue la recherche.

 _Amuro Tooru : Café Poirot._

Bourbon ? Lui aussi ? Il en connaît du monde ce détective.

 _Sonoko Suzuki : Beika centre._

Le répertoire du détective s'arrête avec cette personne. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette fille avait présenté l'idée d'une exposition des Tournesols de Van Gogh, et qu'il y avait eu un attentat avec Kaito Kid.

Bon, j'ai la localisation de Sherry, c'est ce que je voulais à la base. Le détective va me servir pour la faire parler sur la drogue de l'oubli.

Mon regard se pose sur les noms dans le dossier des personnes dont cette drogue a été administrée. Je compare ensuite avec les noms du répertoire de Kudo. Il y a un nom en commun :

Hiroshi Agasa.


	14. Recherches

Chapitre 14 : Recherches.

\- Hiroshi Agasa ? Il y a eu droit ?

\- Quoi ?

Je sursaute. J'ai oublié la présence du gosse avec mes occupations.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Agasa a avoir avec vous ?

\- Je sais pas. Son nom est dans ce dossier et dans ton répertoire.

\- Il est lié à l'Organisation ?

\- Indirectement oui. Mais c'est bizarre. Si cette drogue lui a été injectée, il ne devrait avoir aucun souvenir de nous...

\- Puis il m'en aurait parlé...

Je le fixe.

\- Je croyais que personne n'était au courant... Etrange.

\- Euh...

Je viens de le sécher.

\- Je veux dire... Que bah... Il sait que j'ai rajeuni... Et c'est tout...

\- Et tu bosses avec Sherry pour retrouver ta taille normale. Intéressant.

\- Il n'a rien fait !

\- Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'il soit lié à l'Organisation, et qu'on lui est injecté ça, plutôt que de le descendre...

\- C'est quoi cette drogue ?

\- Quelque chose capable de te faire oublier tout ce que tu sais, jusqu'aux instincts si on use d'une dose trop puissante. Mais elle a été arrêtée après la démission de Sherry. Et puis ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'en servait plus.

Il faut que je vérifie. Pour ça, je vais avoir besoin de deux personnes. Sherry et Vodka.

* * *

\- Tiens, l'ordinateur que tu m'as demandé. Fais gaffe, j'ai pu trouver une excuse crédible pour le Boss, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire ça longtemps.

\- Merci Vodka. L'Organisation a-t-elle entendu parler de l'assaut du FBI ?

\- Oui. Mais j'ai pu m'arranger pour qu'on pense que c'était un criminel quelconque. Ça a été chaud. Je dois filer.

\- Ok.

Je suis hors du chalet. Je vais me servir du Night Baron avec un vieil ordinateur recyclé du syndicat. Je vais glaner les infos qu'il me faut sur cette drogue, genre composants et tout ça, puis demanderais de l'aide à Sherry. De gré ou de force.

* * *

\- Comment ça s'allume ce truc ?

J'ai touché tous les boutons sauf le bon, et ça commence à me saouler. Grave.

\- Y a une touche On/Off, me signale Kudo.

\- Où ça ?

\- A gauche du PC.

\- Du quoi ?

\- Du PC. Un autre nom pour ordinateur portable.

\- Ah, bah oui.

Le PC démarre, sous Windows XP, un vieux modèle d'après Vodka, mais vieux ou pas, je ne comprends pas quand l'ordinateur m'affiche 'Invité' ou 'Administrateur'.

Je fais glisser comme je peux la souris sur le clavier grâce à la touche tactile sur 'Administrateur' mais on me demande un mot de passe.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... ?!

C'est con comme système !

J'essaie de revenir en arrière, mais la souris refuse tout simplement de coopérer.

Bon, changement de plan.

Je sors un couteau et m'approche de mon otage qui se raidit. Pas de panique, j'vais pas te tuer, du moins pas maintenant.

\- Tu sais te servir d'un ordi ?

\- Hein ? O-Oui... ?

\- Tu vas m'aider. Par contre, au premier geste suspect, je te descends, c'est clair.

\- Et pourquoi je vous aiderais ? Pour quelle raison ?

\- Parce que comme je sais où habitent tous tes contacts, je les appellerais un par un et viendrais les buter devant toi si tu ne m'aide pas. Ça te va comme raison ?

Il hoche la tête en soupirant intérieurement.

Je défais le scotch qui lui immobilise les bras dans le dos, mais pas ses jambes. De toute manière, vu la blessure par balle que je lui ai faite, il irait pas bien loin. Il se masse les poignets, le temps que je lui amène le PC.

Je sors mon flingue et le pointe sur sa tempe. Puis lui ordonne :

\- Affiche le bureau. c'est bien comme ça qu'on appelle l'accueil ?

\- Oui.

Il me regarde genre 't'as jamais vu un PC de ta vie ou quoi ?', et s'exécute.

\- Bien. Connectes-toi à Internet.

\- Puis ?

\- Tape 'Night Baron'.

\- Hein ?! Fallait juste faire ça ?!

\- Les choses les plus évidentes sont parfois les meilleures. Mais il te fallait un ordinateur de l'Organisation, ou tu te faisais localiser en moins de deux et on te tombait dessus.

Le virus s'affiche. Je rentre le code d'accès. Puis lui dit :

\- Tape 'Ano Kata loves'.

\- Quoi ?!

\- C'est le nom de son ordi ! Maintenant boucles-là et continues !

\- Ok, ok ! L'ordi à qui ?

\- Continue de me faire flique et tu vas finir sur ma liste de mes prochaines victimes !

J'insiste en poussant le bout de mon Beretta contre sa tête. Il me répond en rentrant l'identifiant.

\- Bien, section 'science'.

Kudo clique dessus.

\- Tape 'poisons et antidotes'.

Les touches affichent mes mots.

\- Drogue de l'oubli.

Le détective rajeuni accède la la composition de ce que je souhaitais.

\- Ça a l'air compliqué ce truc...

\- A qui le dis-tu ! Y bien que Sherry pour comprendre ça…

Le PC clignote bizarrement.

\- Ils se sont rendus compte qu'on a pénétré sur le PC. Copie et colles-y sur Word. Ensuite désactive la connection Inter...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir. Le PC marque 'Réseaux Indisponibles'. Et la page Internet s'efface totalement.

\- Merde !

Bon, on est d'accord tous les deux sur la chose, puisqu'on a lâché le mot en même temps.

\- Eteint-le. On fera ça ailleurs.

\- En même temps dans ce coin paumé, avoir du réseau...

Là, on est d'accord aussi. Ça commence à faire beaucoup de trucs sur lesquels nous avons la même idée de la chose.

\- Y a du réseau chez toi ?

Il ouvre des yeux ronds devant la question.

\- Je crois, si Subaru n'a pas changé le code de la Box, on devrait avoir de l'Internet.

\- Merci du tuyau.

Avant qu'il ne réagisse, je l'ai plaqué au sol en lui faisant une clé au bras et ai pris le scotch -que je laisse pas loin de moi- et lui rattache les mains dans le dos. Il se laisse faire, ce qui est une sage descision vu la situation dans laquelle il est, et je termine en replaçant aussi le scotch autour de son buste et sur sa bouche.

Puis je le soulève et sors, ouvre la voiture et le place dans le coffre. Direction la maison de Kudo.

* * *

Je finis par arriver au lieu dit, et descend de la voiture, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y ai pas de témoins. Cet Okiya Subaru n'est pas là et ça m'arrange. S'il revient, il aura le droit à sa mort en direct.

Je sors Kudo du coffre et rentre dans la maison. Je le laisse tomber au salon sur le tapis vers le canapé et vais chercher le matos dont j'aurais besoin.

Je farfouille dans mes poches et retombe sur la figurine du vautour. Il faut que je sache absolument ce qui se trame dans mon dos sur l'Organisation. Je déteste quand on me cache des choses.

Je trouve la Box et rentre le code que m'indique Kudo. La connection s'établit et je parviens -non sans mal- à retrouver les données et effectue un copier-coller (l'une des rares choses que je peux accomplir sur un ordi) et désactive ensuite la connection.

Il me manque plus qu'un élément pour trouver les réponses à mes questions. Et il se trouve dans la maison d'à côté.

* * *

 **Et voilà! Après le meurtrier sanguinaire, Gin en tant que prof d'informatique... Je voulais à tout prix renforcer la puissance de son talent en écrivant cette scène. J'ai bien rigolé. Bien que je ne sois pas vraiment fort dans le domaine, j'arrive quand même à allumer mon PC et taper un texte. La preuve, vous avez lu ce chapitre!  
**

 **Bye.**


	15. Vol à l'hôpital central de Tokyo

Chapitre 15 : Vol à l'hôpital central de Tokyo.

\- Parfait.

Le gosse à la voix qui s'étrangle. Je l'ai forcé à appeler Sherry, elle ne devrait tarder, on est devant sa résidence.

Et soudain...

Elle est là, devant moi. Figée et terrifiée. Mais aussi énervée car elle se rend compte dans quelle situation est Kudo, que je maintiens de mon bras droit, le bout de mon Beretta sur sa tempe. Il s'agite faiblement, mais n'émet pas le moindre son. Je le tiens trop fort pour lui permettre de parler.

\- Bonsoir Sherry. Ça faisait un bail.

\- Que veux tu ?

Elle tente de parler avec de l'assurance, mais sa voix s'étrangle.

C'est ce que j'aime chez elle. Elle ne passe pas son temps à palabrer et dire des choses inutiles, quand elle sait que ça ne prendra pas. Elle va droit au but.

\- Faire un tour avec toi. Et aussi avec ton ami le professeur qui est derrière la porte. Attendant que je bouge pour appeler les flics, puisque le téléphone fixe est à ma droite et qu'il n'a pas de téléphone portable.

L'homme qui m'a l'air d'un solide appétit, sort de sa cachette. Un bon vieux gros avec une moustache grise et qui m'a l'air d'être un plaisantin en temps normal. Je vois mal comment il peut être lié à l'Organisation, mais bon, si son nom est dans le dossier, c'est qu'il a dû y faire quelque chose.

Pour l'instant, il est surtout sidéré. Y a pas de quoi franchement, je voyais quelque chose de sombre bouger sous la rainure de la porte.

\- Tu vas prendre ta voiture et nous emmener là où je te dirais. Essaye de faire quoi que ce soit et Kudo trinque. Si tu persiste je m'occupe de Sherry, ou Ai Haibara comme tu l'appelles. Je veux voir tes mains tout le temps, sur le volant et quand on sera dehors. Quant à toi, il est évident que tu vas laisser ton téléphone ici.

La fillette s'exécute, tremblante et dépose son portable sur le buffet, à côté du fixe. Je suis impressionné par le travail de l'APTX. Cette gamine si frêle, en fait une de nos agents de la section scientifique. Dur à croire. Il faut le voir.

\- Et tu vas prendre ton ordinateur. Je pense que tu as dû accumuler pas mal de données sur nous, durant toutes ces années où tu nous a échappé...

Elle se contente de froncer les sourcils et file chercher le PC dans son labo.

Deux minutes plus tard, on est en route.

* * *

\- Prends sur la gauche.

Le papy s'exécute, nerveux. Ça se sent par les à coups qu'il nous fait subir depuis le démarrage. D'autant que sa voiture n'est plus de première jeunesse, donc je n'ose pas lui demander de faire gaffe et de se dépêcher.

La vieille Beetle peine dans la montée jusqu'au chalet où j'ai refroidi le skieur champion de karaté. Mais on y parvient sans trop de mal.

Kudo est sur mes genoux, toujours un flingue contre sa tempe, tandis que le conducteur ralentit pour se garer devant l'habitation.

\- Descendez ! Lentement !

Agasa ouvre la porte et juste histoire de le faire stresser un peu plus, je lâche :

\- Plus lentement !

Je crois que j'exagère, d'après le regard que me balance une Sherry irritée, auquel je réponds par un 'Quoi ?! T'as un blême ?'

Elle se retient de m'envoyer une réplique cinglante, uniquement parce que j'ai un otage.

\- Oh, grand-père ! Prends les clés et ouvre ! On gèle !

On pénètre dans le chalet, et je lui désigne du menton le rouleau de scotch.

\- Attache la gosse avec. Et aussi autour de son buste. Si c'est pas assez serré, je t'envoie dans l'autre monde !

Il est vert de trouille maintenant. Putain que ça fait du bien ! Ça commençait à faire longtemps que les gens ne réagissaient plus de la manière suivante : 'Gin ! Il va nous dégommer ! Fuyons !'

\- Pas la peine de la bâillonner. Et bouge, faut que je m'occupe de toi ensuite !

Comme Sherry est ligotée, je pose Kudo au sol, et m'occupe du vieux. Toujours en me demandant comment il peut être lié à l'Organisation.

\- Parfait !

Je retourne vers le gosse et le soulève, puis vais chercher Sherry. Je les place au fond du chalet, avec une vue sur la porte d'entrée, puis tire le grand-père (qui fait son poids ! Ouf ! Mes lombaires!) dans la petite pièce d'à côté.

Elle n'y était pas, la fois où je suis venu en repérage, vérifier que le concepteur de jeux vidéo (dont le nom m'échappe encore) s'y était au moins installé comme demandé.

Bon, le vieux est bâillonné, le détective aussi, je peux passer à la suite.

\- Tiens !

Je jette le dossier de la drogue de l'oubli devant la Sherry miniature.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

\- Y a un antidote ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

\- Parce que sinon, ton ami va tout oublier, dont la notion de vivre.

Pour appuyer ma menace et le fait qu'elle me réponde, je plaque le canon du Beretta contre la tête de Kudo qui se fige totalement.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, mais il me semble qu'il y a bien un antidote. Sauf qu'il n'a jamais été testé.

\- On peut remonter jusqu'à quel âge ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je viens de te le dire, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'on puisse contre-carrer cette drogue.

\- Alors, tu vas faire des recherches dessus. Je veux que tu me dégote un antidote. Après on verra.

Sherry semble prendre le temps de réfléchir, puis répond au tac au tac :

\- Je veux bien faire des recherches dessus, mais il me faut les produits. Et une sorte de labo pour que je puisse y mettre en pratique. Seulement…

\- Seulement ?!

\- Relâches Kudo et le professeur. Ils n'ont rien fait !

\- On verra en fonction de tes recherches. Le professeur connaît l'existence du syndic, et lui, il a tout fait pour contrer nos plans ! C'est déjà pas mal que je les ai pas descendu !

\- Tu vas nous tuer dès que t'auras plus besoin de nous !

\- Si tu ne bosses pas, je les relâcherais, mais en morceaux !

\- Jure que tu les laisseras partir, si je trouve ce que tu veux sur cette drogue !

\- Comme tu veux. Je les laisserais partir, mais si je n'ai pas de résultats, je bute tout le monde ici, y compris les proches de Kudo ! Ça ne va pas lui plaire.

Sherry prend une grande inspiration, avant de déclarer :

\- Ça va, tu as gagné. Il me faut des produits chimiques par contre.

\- Pas de problèmes, on va rendre une petite visite à l'hôpital.

* * *

J'ai pris la Toyota, car une Beetle jaune n'est pas trop courante, et on se serait fait choper rapidement. La Sherry miniature est à côté de moi, et a un regard dénué de sentiments.

\- T'es moins buté qu'avant. C'est parce que tu as disparu des radars de l'Organisation ?

\- T'es au courant ?! Plutôt rapide ! À moins que t'es chopé la manie de Kudo et de ses enquêtes ?

\- Sûrement pas ! Mais quand j'ai vu la forme de la voiture, j'ai tout de suite reconnu le modèle.

\- Il n'était pas aussi calciné que ça ?

\- Si, seulement, tu m'y a fait monter dedans tellement de fois... Tu veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu as tué ma sœur ?

Et voilà ! Ça recommence ! Bon, en même temps, je ne suis pas surpris. Sherry me l'aurais demandé dès le moment où je l'aurais coincée, ce qui est logique. Aura-t-elle sa réponse attendue depuis tout ce temps ? On verra.

\- Je te fais toujours aussi peur ?

\- Hein ?

Question surprise.

\- Bah, euh, comment dire...

\- Vas-y franchement. Je sais bien qu'on allait pas se retrouver en mode 'Bisounours'.

\- Bah, t'as pas un regard qui engage la sympathie, alors…

\- Pff, j'ai des progrès à faire donc.

\- Pourquoi ? T'as envie d'être gentil, là ?!

Ton ironique. Pas étonnant.

\- Je crois que j'ai été victime de la drogue de l'oubli. Si c'est le cas, le Boss m'a utilisé contre mon gré. Et je veux savoir...

\- D'où les recherches ?

\- Oui. Et ton ami Agasa aussi.

\- Q-Quoi ?

\- Il est sur la liste. J'avais détaché celle-ci de la composition de la drogue.

\- C'est pas possible. Vous l'auriez surveillé sinon !

\- C'est ce que je me disais. Et dans ce cas, on aurait su pour vous deux depuis longtemps. Mais comme je suis mort aux yeux de l'Organisation, personne d'autre que moi ne sait pour cette drogue. Seul Vodka m'a dépêché les dossiers demandés.

Sherry prend le temps d'enregistrer les données.

\- Il y avait qui, avant Ano Kata ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Pisco en avait touché deux mots une fois, mais il n'avait pas mentionné son nom. De plus, Ano Kata occupait la fonction de Boss quand je suis rentré dans l'Org. Même Merlot ne savait pas.

\- C'est qui celui-là ?

\- Mon instructeur...

On finit par ce garer devant l'hôpital et je descends du véhicule, suivit par la Sherry miniature. Je me dirige vers une porte arrière des locaux, et sort les clés de ma Porsche, le seul souvenir de cette voiture que j'ai conservé.

En les revoyant, j'ai un pincement au cœur, mais bon...

\- On passe par derrière ?

\- Oui, ce coin appartient au syndicat. Les caméras ne s'activent que s'il y a une tentative de vol. j'imagine mal les agents surveillant tous ceux qui pénètrent là 24h/24 et 7j/7.

\- En fait, y avait pas besoin de chercher bien loin...

\- C'est marrant, Kudo a fait la même remarque sur le Night Baron tout à l'heure...

\- Laisse-moi deviner, fallait juste taper le nom du virus ?

\- Tu tapes dans le mille.

\- Avec un ordi de l'Org ?

\- Oui.

Assez blablaté, je pointe le trousseau vers la serrure. La clé de ma voiture brille un instant, avant de prendre la forme de celle de la porte. Je la glisse dedans le trou et ouvre.

\- C'est quoi cette clé ?

\- Une des inventions d'une de mes dernières victimes. Tuée parce qu'elle en faisait trop et qu'elle devenait dangereuse pour nous. Ce type de clé n'a jamais été mis sur le marché.

\- Ça marche comment ?

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la batterie est capable de modifier la matière 3D sur une petite chose et me permets donc d'ouvrir une porte. Mais je viens seulement d'y penser. Ça aurait pu m'éviter de tuer trop de monde, si j'avais su...

Là je me sens con. Au lieu de bricoler des fils pour démarrer les moteurs, j'aurais pu user de cette invention. 'Oups', comme le gaffeur dirait.

Je pousse la porte.

On longe des couloirs. À cette heure, l'hôpital est à moitié désert, ce qui nous arrange. Organisation ou pas, y a des patients dont il faut s'occuper.

On finit par trouver le coin des produits chimiques, et Sherry se sert. Je vérifie néanmoins qu'elle ne prenne que ce qui sera nécessaire à la fabrication de la drogue d'abord, puis de l'antidote. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me fasse du chloroforme. (C'est possible, mais avec quels produits ? Je ne suis pas chimiste).

Elle prends aussi tout ce qu'il faut pour réaliser ces expériences et on se dépêche de rentrer au repaire. Avant qu'on remarque le vol.

J'ai un flacon d'anesthésiant dans ma poche. Un autre de complément alimentaire. Et une seringue.

* * *

 **Ouf, j'ai pu poster ce chapitre. Ce matin c'était panne d'Internet, et rien à faire. Je me suis dit 'mince, ils vont pas avoir la suite! Mais tout est bien qui fini bien...'  
**

 **Merci à Plouf (Guest) pour son commentaire, ainsi qu'à Pyroptose (qui se fait un grand chelem du nombre de reviews dans ma fic apparemment). Pour tous ceux qui lisent et écrivent, bonne continuation.**


	16. Création

Chapitre 16 : Création.

Une fumée dense envahit la pièce. Imaginez vous un enfant recevant le kit de création du 'petit chimiste' et vous aurez une idée de ce qui se trame pour le moment dans le chalet.

Tout le monde est dans la même pièce, car ça ne serait pas facile de surveiller tout ça s'ils étaient séparés.

Je me sers de la connection Internet (et de l'aide de Sherry pour trouver la touche ON/OFF) pour écouter les infos.

 _Vol au laboratoire de l'hôpital Central de Tokyo cette nuit là. Les voleurs se sont emparés de produits non-identifiés pour l'instant. Nos agents travaillent sur la recherche, mais aucune empreinte n'a pu être relevée._

 _C'est un vol inquiétant, surtout s'il s'agit de bactéries. Nous n'en savons rien, peut-être auront nous des revendications plus tard. Nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment._

 _Autre disparition toute aussi inquiétante, celle d'un homme âgé résidant dans le cinquième district de Beika, ainsi que de sa petite fille de huit ans. Un jeune garçon avait récemment disparu, et la police pense qu'il s'agirait du même kidnappeur._

 _Aucune trace d'effraction, nous pensons donc que le kidnappeur connaissait la victime. Les policiers n'ont pas voulu nous donner tous les éléments de l'enquête._

Je coupe le PC. Même avec ces recherches, ils n'auront aucune donné sur moi.

\- Il faut laisser reposer maintenant. Sinon les molécules n'auront pas tout leur potentiel d'exploitation et je ne pourrais pas aller loin.

Je lève un sourcil.

\- On ne peut pas faire le mélange maintenant ?

\- Si, mais si tu veux la source mère de la drogue de l'oubli, il faut attendre. Ou tu n'auras qu'une version diminuée et je ne pourrais pas en tirer grand-chose.

\- Si c'est comme ça…

Je m'approche de la Sherry miniature, la seringue dans le dos. Si elle me voit venir, elle n'a jamais eu de bons réflexes. Elle s'endort en moins de deux et j'en profite pour la ligoter et la traîner aux côtés des deux autres otages.

Demain sera un autre jour.

* * *

\- Voilà, j'ai la cellule mère de la drogue. Reste plus qu'à l'isoler.

Sherry me fait la tête ce matin. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas apprécié la manière dont je lui ai 'demandé' d'aller se reposer. Je fais comme si de rien était et me penche sur son travail.

C'est... Compliqué.

Elle a pu m'isoler la cellule dans un tube à essai. Maintenant je vais devoir la motiver pour avoir un antidote.

\- Je vais chercher l'antidote. Par contre, ça serait bien qu'on mange, parce que depuis hier, on a le ventre vide. Et pour Kudo, je pense que c'est depuis plus longtemps que nous.

\- J'ai prévu. Tiens.

Elle attrape le flacon au vol et l'observe d'un œil méfiant.

\- A prendre ou à laisser. Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici tant que je n'ai pas l'antidote.

Froncement de sourcils.

\- Un complément alimentaire ? Avec une seringue pour quatre ? Et les infections ?

Je lui répond en haussant les épaules.

\- Kudo tu le connais, t'as dû faire pas mal de recherches pour l'APTX avec son sang, et ce lourdeau de papy, si tu sais pas, c'est pas mon problème. Par contre, c'est moi qui injecte.

\- Alors, on va avoir faim plus longtemps...

\- Comme tu veux.

Je récupère le flacon et le fourre dans ma poche. Et ressent de nouveau la figurine du vautour. Un besoin urgent me prend de savoir la vérité.

Je fixe Sherry et lui ordonne :

\- Bouge ! C'est tout !

* * *

\- Je pense que ça doit être bon, là.

\- T'es sûre ? De toute manière, je ne vais pas la tester moi, alors…

\- Quoi ? Alors qui va...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase que j'ai injecté le produit dans le cou du vieux, qui grogne à travers le bâillon. Kudo me fait des yeux à la 'Je-vais-te-pêter-la-gueule-dès-que-je-pourrais-me-sortir-de-là' et la poupée Sherry est scandalisée.

\- ÇA VA PAS ?!

\- Bien sûr que si, merci de te faire de la peine pour moi ! Ça me touche ! Vraiment.

\- Humf !

Sherry file vers le prof, sans que j'essaie de l'arrêter, et lui ôte son bâillon. Il la fixe avec des yeux embrumés et ne semble plus du tout savoir où il est.

\- Agasa ! Hé ho ! C'est moi ! Haibara Ai !

\- Enchanté ! Qui est Agasa ? Un ami à toi ?

\- Et merde...

\- Bonjour Monsieur.

Le papy me lance ça de but en blanc.

\- T'as pas une tête sympathique du tout. Tu bois trop de café. Ça fait des cheveux raides et donne un air de psychopathe. Tu devrais voir un psy avant que tu tournes au vinaigre.

 _Q-Quoi ?!_

Sherry pique un fou rire et Kudo pouffe sous l'adhésif qui l'empêche de parler.

\- TA GUEULE !

J'abats le côté de ma main sur son cou et l'envoie au pays des rêves. Le vieux s'écroule comme une merde. Et j'ai fait une connerie on dirait.

Il faut savoir que je suis quelqu'un de très susceptible (pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas remarqué) et que je déteste plus que tout les réflexions sur ma propre personne.

\- Hé oh ! Un peu de sérieux ! Ça suffit !

Je flanque un coup de pied dans le ventre du gosse sans le retirer et appuie, histoire de lui faire mal et de lui couper la respiration. Sherry se reprend.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !

Elle répond par un regard noir en ma direction, avant de se pencher sur le professeur Agasa, qui désormais ne se souvient de rien.

* * *

Il aura fallut deux bonnes journées pour que Sherry parvienne à trouver le code source d'un éventuel antidote. Deux journées durant lesquelles, le niveau du flacon de complément alimentaire avait bien baissé.

\- Cette fois, c'est la bonne !

Sherry tranche. Mais hésite à l'injecter à son ami qui a osé me conseiller de mettre des barrettes du fait que 'mes mèches cachent mes beaux yeux'.

Je lui ai fait comprendre que non, je ne mettrais pas de barrettes et qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il me fiche la paix.

\- Bon, tu lui injecte ou t'attends que la lune tombe ?

\- C'est que...

\- T'avais pas tant de scrupules quand t'étais dans l'Organisation !

\- Oui, mais là c'est pas pareil ! Agasa est un ami !

\- Tu tiens à ce vieux débris ?

\- Bah, l'avantage dans amis, c'est qu'on finit pas seul, vieux et ratatiné avec le FBI au cul qui tente de nous choper jusqu'à la fin de nos jours !

Sherry espèce de… !

Kudo rigole dans son coin. Je l'ignore et empoigne la solution, l'aspire avec la seringue, et la tends à Sherry.

\- Vas-y.

Je l'encourage en pointant mon flingue sur le détective.

Elle me lance un regard meurtrier qui glisse sur la toile cirée de mon indifférence et injecte le produit à son 'ami'.

Silence.

Il semble réfléchir.

Regarde autour de lui.

Puis soudain réagit.

\- Ai cours ! C'est le type qui veut ta peau, il fait parti de l'Organisation !

\- Inutile prof, vous êtes ligoté, Kudo aussi et je suis sous sa surveillance...

\- Ah... Bon... ?

Le gars me fixe plus longuement, l'air d'essayer de se remémorer quelque chose. Puis il lâche :

\- C'est pas 'Gin' votre nom de code ?

\- Si.

\- Je me souviens ! Je faisais des livraisons et c'est Merlot qui se chargeait de réceptionner les colis ! Les derniers temps, il me parlait de vous comme futur numéro 2 du syndicat.

\- Ah ? Il me l'a jamais dit. Ça fait plaisir. Puis c'est Rum qui est le numéro 2, donc là, c'est raté !

\- Il me parlait aussi d'idées qu'il aurait aimer mettre en pratique pour la science.

Il se dit ensuite à lui-même :

\- Ça doit être pour ça que j'aime beaucoup inventer...

\- Que sais-tu d'autre ?

\- Pas plus que ça. Les livraisons ne s'effectuaient que dans des coins tranquilles, genre entrepôt. Je me rappelle ensuite qu'une jolie blonde était à sa place un jour. Elle m'a injecté un produit, puis plus rien.

\- Typique de nos méthodes... Sherry, donnes-moi l'antidote.

\- Relâches-les d'abord ! Tu as promis !

\- Humf ! Le vieux part. Le gosse plus tard. À prendre ou à laisser.

Je me tourne vers le professeur.

\- Une dernière chose. Si tu parles de nous, non seulement il faudra t'abattre, mais en plus je dégomme tout l'entourage de Kudo -ceux qui te connaissent- et tes propres amis, alors réfléchis avant d'agir. Tu peux le détacher, Sherry. J'ai mis tes clés sur le siège, dans la pièce d'à côté.

Une dernière chose à préciser.

\- Et si tu préviens la police ou le FBI avant que je les laisse partir, je me verrais dans l'obligation de les descendre. Allez, dégage !

Laisser partir un otage -qui a vu ma face qui plus est- est une première. Mais curieusement ça m'est égal.

Le professeur part en vitesse, des fois que je changerais d'avis, et Sherry me tends l'antidote. Je vais enfin savoir.

J'attrape la gamine et la ligote, avant de la boucler dans la pièce, à côté de Kudo, puis verrouille la porte.

Enfin, j'agrippe la seringue, pince mon bras pour trouver une bonne veine, me pique la peau avec l'aiguille et presse le piston.

Et bascule dans le néant.

* * *

 **Chapitre suivant. Il ne me reste plus qu'à taper le 17 et la suite, donc je ne pense pas le publier demain. Mais je peux vous donner le titre qui est'Le passé de Gin'. Merci d'avoir lu et pour répondre à la review de Pyroptose, le chapitre suivant est fait de flashbacks. Et petite précision, je suis tout sauf bon en chimie... Donc la copo du chloroforme, c'est gentil de me l'avoir signalé mais... J'ai rien compris!  
**

 **Bonne continuation!**


	17. Le passé de Gin

**Voilà, comme signalé, le chapitre 17 aujourd'hui. Bonne (ou mauvaise, prenez le comme vous voulez) nouvelle, j'ai fini la fic. Reste plus qu'à la publier... Bonne lecture. Et merci pour les commentaires.  
**

 **Spéciale dédicace au manga Yaiba, que j'ai adoré, d'où les noms choisis ici.**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Le passé de Gin.

 _\- Maman ! Je vais jouer dans le jardin ! A plus !_

 _\- Ne t'éloigne pas Kojiro !_

 _\- Oui, oui !_

 _Kojiro. Comme le grand Kojiro Sasaki. Une légende au Japon, détrôné par Musashi Miyamoto, génie du sabre, et tué au passage. Mais la mère de celui qui deviendra l'un des plus habiles assassins du sombre syndicat, avait choisi ce nom pour la simple et bonne raison que son garçon était, avant tout, un battant._

 _Il ne laissait jamais tomber, du haut de ses cinq ans, même lorsque la tâche s'avérait trop abrupte pour lui. Kojiro Sasaki était aussi le guerrier préféré de Sayaka Agasa, et elle désespérait qu'il ai un jour, perdu contre Musashi._

 _De loin, Ishigo Agasa sourit à son petit fils. Lequel observait les grenouilles dans la mare._

 _\- Pff, t'as une tête bizarre toi !_

 _La grenouille l'avait-elle mal pris ? Toutefois fut-il qu'elle disparu._

 _Quant à mon père, Kenjuro Agasa, ces temps-ci, il était… Préoccupé. Par quoi ? Je ne saurais le dire. La seule chose que j'avais capté était un nom d'alcool et une histoire de vêtements noirs. Rien qui n'allait me préparer à la suite._

 _\- T'es pas drôle ! Disparaître dans l'eau, c'est pas du jeu! Comment tu veux que je joue avec toi maintenant ?!_

 _Evidemment, cela ne fit jamais remonter la grenouille à la surface. Tant pis, je vais prendre un autre objet. Un qui ne se dérobera pas._

 _Elle est là, sur le bureau du grand-père. La voiture noire. Modèle récent d'après mon père. Environ vingt ans d'âge, mais peu pour le concepteur de ce véhicule. c'est encore un bijou._

 _\- C'est quoi comme voiture ?_

 _\- Ça, me répond grand-père en apparaissant dans la pièce à son tour. Une Porsche 356A noire. Le premier modèle. Un ami du créateur m'a offert cette maquette. J'y tiens beaucoup. Joue avec si tu veux, mais ne me l'abîme pas, je serais fâché._

 _\- Ok papy._

 _Je saisis la voiture miniature entre mes doigts et remonte les escaliers en la faisant rouler sur la rampe._

 _\- Vas-y doucement Kojiro. Grand-père y tient beaucoup._

 _\- Je sais papa, il me l'a déjà dit !_

 _Mon père. Plutôt charpenté, des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus capables de vous changer en glace quand il s'énerve. Un regard de tueur. Mais il n'en était pas un._

 _Son passe-temps ? Le tir au pigeon. Un luxe d'européen. Faut dire que grand-père est avant tout allemand. Il m'a appris la langue en secret, lorsque mes parents se sont absentés pendant un mois pour affaires. J'avais trois ans et je ne parlais pas vraiment. Mes parents n'ont pas été contents au début, puis ils se sont dit que ça allait m'aider pour mon avenir._

 _DING DONG !_

 _Qui cela peut-il être ? Mon père descend l'escalier. Je le suis avec la miniature et file la reposer sur le bureau._

 _Je m'apprête à suivre mon père dehors, quand il revient dans la pièce, avec ma mère et mon grand-père. Un type les menace avec un pistolet. Je ne suis pas effrayé, plutôt étonné par l'arme, sachant que c'est la première que je vois._

 _\- C'est l'heure de payer votre dette._

 _Le gars tire. Ma mère s'écroule, tandis que le bruit du flingue me sonne aux tympans. Il tire une deuxième fois._

 _Le deuxième corps s'abat devant moi. Celui de mon père. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Je lève les yeux sur le bourreau qui a osé les tuer devant moi. Un sourire mince s'étire sur ses lèvres. Ça me met en rogne. À cinq ans, je saisis le pistolet qui a tué mes deux parents tandis que le type me coinçait sous son bras._

 _Grosse erreur de sa part. Je déverrouille la sécurité, comme je venais juste de le voir faire. Puis je le pointe sur sa tête, tandis que le 'clic' l'alarme. Trop tard._

 _C'est avec la tête ensanglantée que ce meurtrier me lâche, maintenant n'étant plus qu'une enveloppe vide._

 _Un autre homme, vêtu de noir, s'approche de moi. Il considère un instant le cadavre de celui que j'ai tué et les deux autres. Puis fixe l'arme que je tiens._

 _J'appuie sur la gâchette une nouvelle fois. Sauf que la balle dedans s'enraye. Elle avait été mal mise dans le chargeur, mais ça je ne le savais pas à l'époque._

 _L'homme abat la crosse de son flingue sur ma tête. La dernière chose que je vois dans la pièce est le visage impassible de mon grand-père, et la miniature sur le bureau._

* * *

 _Aïe ! Ça fait mal !_

 _Je me redresse et cherche le coin dans lequel on m'a emmené. Une pièce, avec une seule porte et pas de fenêtre bien sûr._

 _J'entends des voix._

 _\- Voici la commande ! Une signature s'il vous plait._

 _\- Allons mon vieux Agasa ! Tu vas pas me dire que t'as oublié qu'on signe jamais rien !_

 _\- Mais il faut signer, pour le règlement._

 _\- Tu nous connais voyons ! Puis ton patron est pourri jusqu'au trognon, il s'en fout de la signature !_

 _\- Ben..._

 _\- Allez, vas livrer ce colis en vitesse ! Et merci de tes services !_

 _Le bruit d'un camion qui démarre. Puis quelqu'un d'autre vient._

 _\- Faudra utiliser notre nouvelle drogue sur lui un de ses quatre, voir si ça marche. Il commence à en savoir trop, il fera un bon cobaye._

 _\- Celle de l'oubli ? Elle n'est pas au point. Les Miyano sont toujours dessus. Il faudra demander à Hell's Angel._

 _\- Mouais ! Je me demande quand le Boss va enfin nous débarrasser d'eux. Sérieux, les enfants seront plus adaptés à notre syndic. Eux, ils ont été dépêchés de l'extérieur, c'est pas trop bon. Une chance que le fric les intéresse plus qu'autre chose._

 _\- Alors qu'Akemi et Shiho seront déjà programmées et ça ira comme sur des roulettes._

 _\- Shiho n'a qu'un an..._

 _\- Je pense qu'Il attend qu'elle soit un peu plus vieille pour tuer ses parents. À un an, c'est pas assez bien pour imprimer correctement ce qu'on demande._

 _\- Et Akemi ?_

 _\- Elle est partie aux USA le mois dernier. Faire des études. Elle ne reviendra pas de sitôt. Mais nous la surveillons. Ce n'est qu'une gamine de douze ans..._

 _\- A propos de gamine, celui que t'as assommé... Pourquoi tu l'as pas tué ?_

 _\- Il a abattu Martini ! Le numéro deux._

 _\- Sérieux ?_

 _\- Ouais ! Cette personne était folle de rage et impressionnée aussi._

 _\- Et ?_

 _\- Elle pense qu'il a des aptitudes nécessaires pour rentrer dans le syndicat._

 _\- Il n'a que cinq ans..._

 _\- C'est un marché avec son grand-père._

 _Un marché ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je tends l'oreille. Mais..._

 _Les voix s'éloignent et je n'arrive pas à capter la suite. J'essaie de tirer sur la poignée mais la porte ne bouge pas. Je laisse tomber._

* * *

 _Je n'ai aucune idée du temps qui s'est écoulé depuis que je suis là quand la porte s'ouvre. Un type vêtu de noir pénètre dans la pièce et avant que je ne puisse bouger, il me plaque un chiffon sur la bouche. Je sombre dans le vide infini._

* * *

 _Lorsque je me réveille, je suis attaché sur une chaise. Les poignets sont verrouillés contre les accoudoirs et mes jambes aussi. Je tire dessus mais rien ne vient. J'entends des bruits de pas qui me font tourner la tête._

 _\- Oh, tu es réveillé ? Bonjour._

 _\- Vous êtes qui ?_

 _\- Quelqu'un._

 _La femme qui se tient devant moi répond de manière évasive._

 _\- Kojiro Agasa ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?_

 _\- Faire un essai sur toi._

 _\- Un essai de quoi ?_

 _\- Ne t'inquiètes pas._

 _Je sens une aiguille s'enfoncer dans mon bras, puis plus rien._

* * *

 _\- Je suis Merlot, ton instructeur. Ça va ?_

 _\- Ouais, un peu mal à la tête._

 _\- Ça arrive. Tu te sens prêt ?_

 _\- A quoi ?_

 _\- Tu as déjà tenu un flingue ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Je vais t'apprendre à tirer._

* * *

 _\- Sherry me parlait d'une drogue de l'oubli..._

 _Ça fait maintenant sept ans que je suis dans ce syndicat._

 _\- Il ne faut pas en parler. Elle a accès aux noms des personnes qui ont été injectées avec cette drogue._

 _\- C'est pour quoi faire ?_

 _\- Comme son nom l'indique, me signale Merlot, elle fait tout oublier. Mais c'est un projet secret. Peu de personnes le savent et évitent de le dire._

 _\- Mais tu m'en parles toi !_

 _\- Je t'en parles pour te mettre en garde. Quand le Boss souhaite vraiment recruter quelqu'un et que cette personne peut s'avérer dangereuse, il lui fait oublier sa vie d'avant. C'est tout._

* * *

 _Vodka qui me demande de tuer Akemi. Et je refuse. J'ai oublié la suite. La drogue m'amène les éléments étape par étape._

* * *

Je copie sur mon portable les composants de l'APTX et de la drogue de l'oubli. Tout en me disant que Sherry savait. Elle savait pour moi. Et elle ne m'a rien dit.


	18. Demandes et réponses

Chapitre 18 : Demandes et réponses.

Je suis en sueurs, sidéré, scotché et tout ce que vous pourrez trouver comme mots pour exprimer 'avoir les jambes coupées'.

Sherry savait. Depuis le début. Elle avait accès aux données de cette putain de drogue qui a trafiquée mes souvenirs et m'a fait devenir l'assassin que je ne voulais pas être.

Je suis furax et content à la fois. Je peux faire le ratio, trier le bien du mal, faire des tas distincts et agir ensuite avec des éléments organisés.

Je constate aussi que je tremble de partout, encore sous le choc.

En fait, c'est un bruit qui me fait revenir à la réalité. Dans la pièce d'à côté.

Je pousse violemment la porte. Et me prend une aiguille dans le front.

* * *

Si vous voulez me voir à deux de tensions profitez-en, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Je manque de tomber à la renverse, tandis que Kudo et Sherry passent en vitesse à côté de moi. J'étouffe un juron et prend le flingue qui n'est pas très loin heureusement.

Je me tire dans le premier endroit auquel je pense, soit dans le mollet. La douleur me réveille comme il faut et je me jette à la poursuite des gosses.

Attendez un peu de voir, sales mioches.

J'essaie de les rattraper en boitillant et c'est là que je me dit que j'aurais pu viser un bras, et pas le bas de la jambe, partie essentielle pour se déplacer en temps normal.

\- Mais quel con je fais !?

Une chance qu'il ai neigé récemment, je suis les empreintes des marmots. Mais m'arrête entre deux arbres. Y a un truc de louche. Pourquoi n'essaient-ils pas de masquer leurs traces de pas ?

J'ai la réponse lorsqu'un BOUM sonore retentit et j'ai juste le temps de me baisser pour éviter un ballon de foot lancé en plein vers ma tête. Le choc m'arrache néanmoins le pistolet de ma main gauche et il va atterrir on ne sait où.

Merde ! Attends que je te chope, enfoiré !

Kudo a réussi à viser avec son ballon, malgré l'état de sa jambe ? Comme quoi, quand on veut on peut. Et vu la direction du tir...

Je reste immobile, et observe le ballon. Il m'est venu de face, mais le gosse en tant que détective lycéen est connu pour être doué au foot. Il a pu apprendre des techniques de professionnel, comme faire dévier un ballon de sa trajectoire en le faisant tourner.

Je souris. À mon avis, Sherry a dû partir dans une direction, et Kudo de l'autre. Il a voulu m'assommer pour ensuite intervenir d'une autre manière.

Ils ont filé en précipitation et je suis certain qu'ils n'ont pas embarqué le scotch avant de fuir. Elle a dû retourner vers le chalet. Mais comme j'ai les téléphones... Il reste encore la connection Internet. Je peux l'arrêter si je chope Kudo.

Je me penche et empoigne une branche, en casse les brindilles de sorte à en faire un bâton. Puis m'avance dans la direction du ballon.

Comme prévu, il n'y est pas. Un autre BOUM résonne, mais je m'y attendais. Il sait donc faire dévier la trajectoire d'un ballon en le faisant tourner.

J'évite son coup, tandis qu'il repart comme il peut en boitillant. J'ai bien fait de lui tirer dans la jambe. Il n'ira pas loin. Je me sers du bâton et lui envoie dans ses pieds. Il se casse la figure. Pas le temps pour lui de se redresser, je suis sur lui.

Je l'agrippe et n'ai aucun mal à le maintenir contre moi, verrouillant mon bras droit autour de son cou et ma main gauche sur sa bouche.

\- Sherry, je sais que tu es là. Montres-toi...

Pas de réponse.

\- Tu sais, pour tuer quelqu'un en l'étranglant, il faut une pression de cinq kilos minimum. Mais je pense que pour un enfant c'est suffisant.

Tout en parlant, je commence à serrer la gorge du gosse. Elle me voit, je le sais. Je le sens.

\- Le corps s'agite et fait des spasmes, pour résister contre la pression. Contre le manque d'oxygène.

Je sers de plus en plus fort. Je relâche ma main qui l'empêchait de parler. Le rajeuni tire comme il peut sur ce bras qui l'étrangle.

\- Ensuite, la victime tombe dans les vapes. Le cerveau est en manque d'oxygène. Il envoie dans signaux nerveux au corps, qui cesse de bouger, un instinct de survie.

Kudo tombe dans les vapes et décroche. Je ne serre pas plus, et lui laisse à peine de quoi respirer.

\- Si je continue, cela plaquera sa trachée contre ses cervicales. Le corps va de nouveau bouger pour tenter de récupérer de l'air. Puis il va s'arrêter.

Je me déplace lentement, tout en continuant de scruter les horizons, à la recherche d'un mouvement quelconque.

\- A ce moment, la victime respire encore. Elle est dans le coma et tente une ultime fois de retrouver son souffle, de vivre.

Je me fige en voyant une ombre bouger lentement.

\- Je t'avais dit que je vous laissait filer si j'avais ce que je voulais. Seulement, vous avez tenté de partir avant.

Je suis de nouveau dans le chalet, vers la voiture. Je saisis les clés et enchaîne :

\- Si j'ai tué Akemi, c'est de la faute de Vodka.

\- ...

\- Il m'a demandé de le faire. J'ai refusé.

\- ...

\- Pour toi.

\- ...

\- Alors, un soir il m'a pris à revers, et m'a injecté la drogue de l'oubli. Pas grand-chose. Juste de quoi me rappeler que je devais haïr Akemi et l'envoyer aux pays des rêves coûte que coûte.

\- ...

\- Le Boss voulait que je la tue moi, car je suis l'assassin de service.

\- Il y a eu un vol au laboratoire ce soir-là. Seulement, je n'étais pas de service. Je l'ai appris le lendemain. La drogue de l'oubli sur laquelle je perfectionnais son efficacité était partie. Avec ma sœur.

Sherry se montre. Enfin.

\- Je ne vais pas te tuer. Ni ton ami le détective. Il y a des choses que je dois régler avec le Boss, et cela n'inclue pas vos dossiers.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû me lancer sur ce projet.

\- D'autres l'auraient fait.

\- ...

\- Je te laisse partir. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas prévenir le FBI tout de suite. Pas avant qu'il revienne.

Je pose le gosse sur le siège passager et monte côté conducteur.

\- Gin ! Que veux-tu faire avec Kudo ?

J'ai déjà démarré.

* * *

 **Voilà. On se retrouve (encore) avec un Gin sadique, mais qui dévoile la vérité sur Akemi. Pyroptose a vu juste. Quant à Agasa, il n'est que simple livreur, il n'est pas plus lié que cela. Il me fallait un nom qui intrigue. Voilou... A plus.**


	19. Le retour ( et la post fic)

**Chapitre suivant, et aussi le dernier (sniff!). Je suis triste de terminer cette fic, mais il le fallait un jour. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu, écrit des commentaires, ou même tout simplement lu. Je précise que j'ai ajouté les deux derniers chapitres (celui-ci et le 'post fiction') ensembles, d'un point de vue de compréhension. La grosse partie ayant été dévoilée dans le début, ça aurait été un gâchis que de publier le post fiction plus tard. Vous avez tous les éléments en main, à vous de juger.  
**

 **Et encore un gros merci, je crois que c'est la meilleure fic que j'ai écrite depuis mes débuts.**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Le retour.

Je roule depuis un bout de temps sur la route, histoire de me rapprocher du QG et de la fin de d'histoires sans réponses. Le gamin finit par émerger.

\- Debout ! J'ai besoin de toi.

\- On est où ?

\- Sur la route.

\- Ça m'avance...

Je m'arrête à une station service.

\- Terminus, tout le monde descend.

\- Quoi ? Où est Ai ?

\- Je l'ai laissée au chalet. Tu peux vérifier par tel si tu veux.

Il ne répond rien et constate que je lui est restitué son téléphone portable.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'avais dit que je ne vous tuerais pas. Je ne vous ai pas tué.

Il me regarde bizarrement. Je feins l'ignorance et lui signale :

\- Fais gaffe à tes lunettes, ne les perds pas en route.

Il hausse un sourcil et descend. Je redémarre et le plante là.

* * *

\- Gin ! Tu veux revenir au QG ?

\- Oui. Ça te pose un problème Vodka ?

\- Non, aucun. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Plus tard les questions. Je veux voir Ano Kata. Mais sans le prévenir. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Je suis devant le bâtiment central de l'Organisation avec mon ancien partenaire. Il hausse les épaules et hésite.

\- T'as ton silencieux ?

\- Oui.

\- Je peux le prendre deux secondes ?

Il me tend l'objet que j'aimais manipuler il y a encore un jour.

\- Merci.

Je vérifie qu'il soit chargé et lui demande :

\- Je compte passer dans l'escalier de service, sans être vu ! C'est bon ?

\- Je vais essayer. Mais tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si je rentre et que tout le monde me voit, on va me tomber dessus. De plus, j'ai des infos importantes sur Sherry et c'est hors de question que je laisse le Boss sans réponses après tout ce temps. Il faut que je lui dise de toute urgence.

\- Ok, ok...

Sans insister, il me fait passer dans un couloir étroit et je me fie à mon ex-collègue pour m'amener sans encombres chez Cette Personne.

Arrivés dans le couloir, Vodka me signale :

\- Le bureau est au bout.

\- Merci.

Il n'a pas le temps de comprendre. Je l'ai agrippé par la gorge et ai serré de toutes mes forces, en lui murmurant :

\- Jamais tu n'aurais dû m'injecter le poison de l'oubli ! Jamais !

\- Il allait te tuer. Je ne voulais pas…

Il me répond dans un râle de plus en plus frappant.

\- Tu étais un bon partenaire et un excellent instructeur. Je ne voulais pas que Cette Personne te tue parce que tu ne voulais pas descendre Akemi.

\- En tout cas, merci. Grâce à toi, je vais mettre les points sur les 'I'.

Et j'écrase sa trachée contre le mur. Il émet un 'Crac' puis tombe comme une poupée de chiffon.

Je fonce vers le bureau d'Ano Kata en dégainant le silencieux de Vodka et en faisant sauter la sécurité. Et ouvre la porte d'un coup.

* * *

Il est là et sursaute, pris en train de siroter un verre de Gin justement.

\- Gin ? Tu n'es pas mort ?

\- Non.

Je ferme la porte, seule issue, et tourne le verrou.

\- Tu aurais aimé que je trépasse, hein ?

Il ne bouge pas, sans doute car le flingue est pointé sur lui.

\- Tu n'iras pas loin. Des agents sont postés partout. Dès que tu feras feu, ils te tomberont dessus.

\- Je sais. Mais pourquoi avoir usé de la drogue de l'oubli contre moi ?

\- Oh, le vol au labo, c'était donc toi ?

\- Avec Sherry et le détective lycéen Kudo Shinichi. Il y a eu une défaillance dans l'APTX.

\- Je sais, Vodka me l'a signalé. Il devait aussi te tuer si jamais tu étais en vie.

Ah, le traître.

\- C'était un arrangement entre ton grand-père et moi. Il s'était trouvé un autre amour, qui a donné naissance à une fille, qui a elle-même accouchée de Takeshi Agasa. Autrement dit, ton arrière cousin...

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il ne se comportait pas vraiment bien ces derniers temps. Il a fallut que je le fasse taire définitivement. Quand Vodka m'a demandé de se charger de l'enquête, j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'il allait t'aider. Mais comme ton grand-père voulait ta mort.

\- Comment ça ?!

\- Tu le gênais dans l'héritage. Il fallait te faire taire. Seulement, vu qu'à cinq ans, tu as descendu froidement le numéro deux de l'époque Martini, et que ma drogue de l'oubli commençait à être efficace, je l'ai testé. Ce qui a bien marché. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le coup part avant qu'Ano Kata ne prononce un mot de plus. Le Boss du syndicat le plus meurtrier du Japon n'est plus.

L'alarme se déclenche. Il avait un moniteur cardiaque, en cas de problèmes avec le FBI ou la CIA. Des hommes ne tardent pas à débarquer. Je laisse tomber le flingue au sol. Certains haussent les sourcils en me voyant. D'autres me mettent en joue.

Je fourre mes mains dans mes poches. Et ferme les yeux tout en appuyant sur la touche 'ENVOI' des sms de mon téléphone.

Une balle part et la dernière chose que je sens dans ma poche est la figurine de vautour. Avec l'émetteur de Kudo.

Post-fiction, après la chute de l'Organisation.

Le FBI est devant le gigantesque bâtiment. Les agents de l'Organisation, démunit de leur chef, n'ont su gérer la situation à temps. Finalement, grâce aux agents infiltrés tels que Kir ou encore Bourbon, le QG a pu être encerclé sans encombres. Au prix de morts et blessés certes, mais l''un des plus secrets syndicats venait de tomber.

Grâce à deux gosses, et à un traître qui a été utilisé trop longtemps contre son gré. Les cadavres et blessés sont évacués, les morts identifiés. Devant l'habitacle, deux gosses parmi le FBI.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Demande un gosse à lunettes.

\- Je pense que la drogue de l'oubli lui en a mis un coup. Gin n'a jamais aimé être manipulé. Il aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre. Et on ne lui a pas laissé cette chance.

La rousse regarde dans le vague. En fait, Ano Kata n'était qu'un sous-fifre. Le vrai patron de tout ça était Ishigo Agasa. Le grand-père du gosse qui avait été restitué à ses parents.

\- S'il n'y avait pas eu toutes ses manipulations contre le gré des personnes, l'Organisation ne serait pas tombée...

\- C'est de ma faute...

\- Non, Ai. Tu n'y pouvais rien.

\- J'avais accès aux vrais noms des personnes, ainsi qu'à leur ADN. J'aurais pu le prévenir. Il aurait fait ça avant.

\- Seulement, Gin n'aurait pas conservé l'émetteur et ne m'aurait pas laisser le trouver avec mes lunettes. En fait, la transaction à Tropical Land n'aurait même jamais eu lieu.

\- Et l'Organisation agirait toujours dans l'ombre.

\- Dans un sens, c'était quelqu'un de mal parce qu'on l'avait manipulé. Il n'a pas eu d'enfance heureuse...

\- Les scientifiques du FBI sont en train de récupérer les données qui ont pu être sauvées. Je tâcherais de prendre celle de l'APTX. Je pense qu'il serait temps de retrouver nos corps d'origine. Non ?

\- Ça ne va pas être facile. Ran aime autant Conan qu'elle aime Shinichi. Et les DBs n'apprécieraient pas que Conan parte. Dans tous les cas, que je redevienne normal ou non, j'aurais cette double vie.

\- Alors mieux vaudrait-il avouer ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Dans un sens Ran serait soulagée. Mais de l'autre, elle a vécu des choses avec Conan et non Shinichi. Elle n'arriverait pas à faire le ratio Conan/Shinichi et j'ai peur que ça la blesse. Puis Kogoro perdra toutes ses enquêtes avec son 'don'.

Le portable de Haibara vibre.

\- Expéditeur inconnu.

Elle ouvre le message.

\- Composition de l'APTX ? Et de la drogue de l'oubli ?

\- Quoi?! Comment...

\- ...

\- Ça sera mieux ainsi, si tu as la même idée que moi...

* * *

 _Deux semaines plus tard._

Shinichi soupire et avale l'antidote. Tout le monde a fini par oublier Conan, Ran aussi. C'était la meilleure solution. Shiho a réussi à faire en sorte que le gaz agisse sur la peau. Les personnes, hormis les Kudo, le professeur Agasa, le FBI et elle, ne savent plus que Conan Edogawa a existé.

Le plus dur a été d'effacer les preuves, articles et journaux sur le net surtout. Les hackers du FBI ont bien aidé. Et les preuves concrètes ont disparu aussi, pendant les heures de travail des différentes personnes qui connaissaient Conan Edogawa. Supervisé aussi par le FBI.

Shinichi, qui était sur des enquêtes complexes résolues depuis peu, faisait son grand retour.

\- Enfin, lança Ran en le voyant descendre de l'avion.

Ai, qui a décidé de rester à l'âge de sept ans, sourit en observant la jeune lycéenne se jeter au cou de l'amour qu'elle attendait depuis toujours.

\- Une Organisation criminelle voulait ta peau ? c'est pour ça que tu n'apparaissais plus ?

\- Oui. Mais tout est terminé. Je ne devais pas te mettre en danger. Hormis toi et ton père, je me suis fait passer pour mort.

\- N'oublie pas Heiji Hattori !

\- Oh ! Tu es là !

\- Et ouais mon vieux ! Tu pensais pas qu'on allait rater -Kazuha et moi- le moment où tu embrasseras Ran !

\- Quoi ?! Rougirent les deux concernés. Ça ne va pas ?!

\- Bon, si on allait fêter ton retour dignement, coupa net Kogoro. C'est pas pour que j'ai réservé la salle de dance la plus chic de Beika !

\- Papa ! C'était censé être une surprise !

\- Et bien, comme qui dirait 'Oups !'. Je peux te parler Shinichi ?

\- Bien sûr Mr Mouri.

Les deux s'éloignèrent.

\- Voilà, je pense qu'il est temps de te céder mon bureau d'enquêtes.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oui, Kogoro l'endormi fera parler une dernière fois de lui. Quand il annoncera sa retraite officielle. Puis, quand tu prendras mon poste.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Je comptais te le céder un jour ou l'autre. Rien qu'à voir comment Ran te dévore des yeux... Puis je me sens fatigué d'enquêter. Il est temps de laisser la place aux jeunes.

\- Mr Mouri...

\- Pas de blablas. Retourne vers ma fille. On verra plus tard.

\- ...

Shinichi s'exécuta, intrigué. Mais heureux. Libéré de l'Organisation des hommes en noir, il allait peut-être et enfin mener une vie normale. Ponctuée d'enquêtes et de criminels qui voudront se venger à coup sûr, mais c'était comme ça qu'il voulait son retour.

Sa dernière image fut pour le fond d'écran, le représentant lui, en tant que gamin avec un Kogoro complètement saoul. Il esquissa un sourire et fila rejoindre le groupe qui l'attendait pour aller faire la fête.

 _Fin._


End file.
